Stranglehold
by harrilizer444
Summary: Ranger is a Manehattan police officer who's temporarily relocated to Ponyville on what seems like painfully boring patrol duty. While he's there, Fluttershy goes missing and he teams up with the rest of the Mane Six to find her. Warning: OC protagonist, no shipping. Story inspired by MGS3. STORY IS FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Ponyville: The Town of Harmony

Stranglehold

Chp. I

A/N: THIS FAN FICTION CONTAINS OC PONIES. IF YOU'RE AGAINST THE USE OF OC PONIES, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

It was a quiet travel for me. I sat alone, looking outside the window as I was on board a train, trying to keep my mind clear. Outside the windows, I saw mountains standing firm on the ground and patches of green leaves from the Everfree Forest trees. Being able to view nature was a rarity, since I always found myself in the crowded suburbs in Manehattan, surrounded by tall skyscrapers and corporate buildings.

I watched as the mountains and trees moved slowly from my vision. When the mountains were out of sight, I leaned back on my chair and sighed. I never understood why I had to leave Manehattan. It was where all the action and work were. First, I was assigned to bust the local shoplifters, then I had to work undercover to take down some of Manehattan's most dangerous crime lords and now I find myself on a train, heading to Ponyville.

I felt the train slowing down. We must be close to the station. Ten minutes later, the train made a complete stop at the Ponyville train station. The passengers began to pile into the middle of the train, gathering their belongings. I decided to patiently wait for the walkway to clear up so I wouldn't have to push my way through the passengers, who eagerly wanted to get off the train.

When the walkway was clear, I got my bag and got off the train. The Ponyville train station was bustling with ponies, reuniting with their loved ones as they either returned from vacation or a business trip. I, on the other hoof, had no one to greet me. I left the train station and made my way through the town of Ponyville.

I couldn't help but sigh. The houses were intact, vendors sold their merchandise in large wooden carts and stalls, public scenery, such as fountains and flower gardens, were perfectly free from vandalism and the local ponies happily conversed with one another. Not to mention, the skies were clear and the sun shone brightly in the blue sky. Indeed, Ponyville was TOO peaceful.

As I walked through Ponyville, I noticed a lot of mares and stallions whispering to one another and gesturing to me. It didn't bother me since I was a new face around this little town. After an hour of walking, I found a hotel named "Ponyville Inn." I was impressed by the rose gardens that were planted outside the hotel. The building itself was well kept and looked new.

I entered the hotel and trotted up to the front lobby. There, I was greeted by a young brown mare who had a smile on her face.

"Hi, welcome to Ponyville Inn! How many rooms would you like to rent out?" the mare asked.

"I'll just have one room please."

"Alright and how long do you plan on staying?"

I grimaced, "A month."

"Okay, and what is your name, sir?"

"Ranger."

The mare's eyes widened, "THE Ranger? As in, Manehattan's number one police officer, Ranger?"

I scratched my head with my front hoof and chuckled, "yep, that's me."

"Oh Celestia, I can't believe I've met THE Ranger!" the mare exclaimed. However, she settled down when she saw her manager give her a stern look. What a relief! I always felt uncomfortable whenever somepony made a scene after meeting me. After all, I'm just an ordinary police officer from Manehattan, not a Canterlot celebrity.

"Sorry about that, hehe... Here you go sir, room 45," the mare said, as she handed me the keys to my room.

A worker from the hotel got my saddlebags and brought it to my room. I followed him and when I went inside my room, I felt at ease. It was a simple room, perfect for one pony. There was only a bed, When he dropped my bag off and left, I closed the door and immediately laid on my bed. The room felt cool and the bed was warm and soft, as if I were laying on a pile of feathers.

I got up and opened my saddlebags. In there, I pulled out a yellow folder and inside was my assignment. I read through the letter:

_To Officer Ranger, You've been reassigned to Ponyville, where you will patrol the town and make sure the streets are free from crime. Your outstanding performance in Manehattan is greatly appreciated but as the Chief of the Manehattan Police Department, I can't say the same about your fellow colleagues. Your duties are to remain in Ponyville until I see the other officers improve in their work ethics. _

-_Chief _

I sighed. I can't believe they wanted me out of action that badly. I threw the folder and assignment into my bag and tossed it to the side.

My stomach grumbled. I realized that I haven't eaten anything since I left Manehattan at midnight. I left the hotel to find a restaurant nearby. There were many vendors selling fruits and vegetables but I didn't feel like eating any of that. While I was looking for a place to eat, a pastry shop caught my eye.

"Hmm, the Sugarcube Corner... I think I'll go check it out."

When I walked in there, I was overwhelmed by the smell of freshly baked cakes, cookies and other pastries. Was I getting hungry or what! I walked over to the counter and began to look around. Out of nowhere, a pink coated mare appeared right in front of me.

"HI, WELCOME TO THE SUGARCUBE CORNER! MY NAME'S PINKIE PIE, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

I immediately jumped. I'm not one to get startled but I could've sworn the front counter was empty when I came in. The pink mare had a large grin on her face as I regained my composure.

"Uh, my name's Ranger and yeah, uh, what would you recommend?" I asked.

A loud squee came out of her as she jumped up and down.

"Oh that's a tough one to answer, BUT I recommend this delicious chocolate cake right here, these freshly baked cookies, the vanilla cupcakes, the-"

"-And I recommend the strawberry shortcake!"

I stared at the pink mare, who just finished rambling for five minutes straight, "So, you pretty much recommend everything..."

"Yes, indeedy!" she replied, smiling ear to ear.

I couldn't help but shake my head and chuckle," Alright, just get me a slice of chocolate cake, please."

The pink mare nodded her head, "Alrighty!"

The next thing I knew, my slice of chocolate cake was on a plate, placed on a table, ready for me to eat. My eyes widened. How in Equestria is this mare able to teleport from place to place without magic? Nevertheless, I decided to shrug it off and took a bite from the slice of chocolate cake.

I'm not gonna lie, this was probably the best darn chocolate cake I've had in years. The cake itself was soft, the chocolate icing tasted rich and creamy and it wasn't overly sweet. Bite after bite, I savored the cake's flavor. Before I knew it, only crumbs remained on my plate.

I walked over to the pink mare and gave her five bits. Her face lit up in joy as she collected my money. I began to walk towards the door, "Thanks again for the chocolate cake. That was the best cake I've had in years."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! By the way, I never seen you around Ponyville before. You must be new here! Oh my gosh, I should throw you a 'welcome to Ponyville' party!" she said.

I shook my head and waved my hooves, "No, no, that's not necessary! I appreciate it, though."

"Nononono, I INSIST! Come back later tonight and I promise, you'll LOVE my parties. Nopony's ever said no to Pinkie Pie's parties before! Except for that one time where my friends said no and then surprised me with a party of their own and-"

I chuckled, "Alright, alright, I'll be sure to come later tonight!"

With that said, I left the Sugarcube Corner and walked back to the hotel with a satisfied belly. When I got to my room, I saw a bonquet of roses on my bed.

"Hmm, I wonder who it's from..."

I looked at a little note that was tied around the bonquet. It simply read, "Welcome to Ponyville, Officer Ranger." However, the note wasn't signed by anypony. As weird as it was, I decided to place the roses on a nearby table and climbed onto my bed. I closed my eyes and took a nap.

I woke up and realized that it was dark outside. I glanced at the clock and saw it was seven fifteen. Maybe I'll just take a quick shower before I make my way to the Sugarcube Corner. I got into the tub and turned the faucet on, feeling the warm water flow through my mane and coat. Five minutes later, I got out of the tub and dried myself.

I then left the hotel and made my way to the Sugarcube Corner. Unlike Manehattan, Ponyville's streets were empty at night. The local ponies were inside their homes as I outside, walking alone. The crickets chirped loudly and my hoofs made a clopping noise as I walked down the pathway leading to the Sugarcube corner. It was a beautiful night outside, with the full moon illuminating the dark sky. It's a shame not a lot of ponies appreciate Princess Luna's work of art.

I finally made it to the bakery but when I went inside, it was empty. I shook my head in sighed because I could've just stayed at home and relax before I start work tomorrow and here I am, at an empty sweet shop by myself, looking like a complete idiot. As I turned to leave, the lights suddenly flicked on and a mass group of ponies leaped out from behind the counters and tables.

"SURPRISE!"

My heart raced and I yelled out. Second time I've been startled today... I never really liked being startled but this was all in good fun, so I shook it off. I looked around and saw a blue banner that read, "Welcome Ranger!" I also saw a large chocolate cake on a table, balloons and punch.

Pinkie Pie then appeared in front of me and shook my hoof.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT, RANGER! HERE, LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FRIENDS!"

Before I could say anything, the pink mare effortlessly dragged me to where her group of friends were. A purple unicorn smiled and extended her hoof for me to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle. I've read about your crime fighting in Manehattan and I couldn't wait to meet you so I could learn more about your field of work."

I smiled and shook her hoof, "Nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle!"

Pinkie Pie then pointed to a cyan colored pegasus with rainbow colored mane, "And this is Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey, aren't you the mare that won the best young flier's competition with the Sonic Rainboom?" I asked.

She grinned and nodded her head proudly, "Yep, the one and only Rainbow Dash! I can't believe Manehattan's supercop knows about me!"

Then, I was introduced to a orange pony who wore a brown cowboy hat.

"Well, howdy! Mah name's Applejack! Pleasure meetin' you, Ranger!"

Her hoofshake was much stronger than her friends', I'll tell you what.

"Nice to meet you too, Applejack!"

After meeting Applejack, Pinkie Pie introduced me to a white unicorn with a well groomed purple mane.

"My, the stories are true! You really are a gentlepony! The name's Rarity and I'm glad that a sophisticated pony, like you, decided to visit Ponyville."

"I never realized I'm that famous... I always thought it was a local thing in Manehattan," I said.

Rarity giggled, "Oh please, dear! Heroes like you are known practically EVERYWHERE in Equestria!"

Last but not least, Pinkie Pie introduced me to a yellow pegasus with long pink hair. When I tried to introduce myself to her, she would only mumble or squeak and hide behind her mane. I leaned over to Pinkie Pie and whispered to her ear, "Why is she so scared of me? Am I intimidating her or something?"

Pinkie Pie simply laughed, "Oh silly, that's Fluttershy! She's scared of her own shadow but she's really nice though. If you want her to warm up to you, you should talk to her about animals. She LOVES animals!"

I nodded my head, "I'll keep that in mind."

While the other ponies played pin the tail on the pony, bobbed for apples, socialized with one another and danced, I sat down and drank punch. I felt like a little colt for being at this party since the Manehattan parties that I'm forced to attend were more sophisticated, more composed and much more boring than this.

I sat back and smiled while I watched these ponies innocently frollicked in their little games and mingled. For the first time in years, I felt at ease.

"How's everything going, Ranger?"

I turned around and saw Twilight Sparkle taking a seat next to me. She used her magic to levitate a cup of punch. I shrugged, "It's alright. I'll admit, it's been a while since I attended these types of parties."

Twilight laughed, "Well, that'll change if you stay here long enough. Pinkie Pie will literally drag you out to her parties if you live here."

I laughed and shook my head. I then took a drink from my cup of punch.

"Is it true that you were trained by the legendary Patriot?"

My eyes widened and a chill went down my spine. It's been years since I heard anypony mention that name.

"Yeah... I learned all my tricks from the master, himself," I said.

Before Twilight was able to ask another question, she was dragged away by Rainbow Dash.

"Let's go, egghead! I wanna rematch in pin the tail on the pony!" Exclaimed the rainbow maned mare.

I chuckled and took a drink from my cup of punch. When I looked around, I saw Fluttershy sitting by herself. I looked at her and when she noticed my glance, she turned away. Since I had nopony else to talk to, I walked over to the shy pegasus.

Fluttershy sat stiff like a statue. I softly smiled, "Hi there, I noticed you were kinda sitting around by yourself and well, I, uh, wanted to talk to you."

She said nothing. Things weren't looking so smooth on my end. Was I coming off as awkward? For the first time, I felt a bit self conscious when talking to somepony. Think, Ranger, think! There's gotta be something to get this mare to loosen up.

I began to look around the bakery, fiddling with my hooves.

"So... Um, I know this may sound strange and all but do you own any pets?" I asked.

The shy mare immediately began to speak, "Oh yes, I have many pets! Birds, chickens, hamsters, rabbits, you name it!"

I sighed in relief. She finally talked!

"I've considered getting a pet but I don't have the time to take care of it, you know?" I said, smiling.

"I understand, it must be really hard living in Manehattan as a police officer," said Fluttershy.

I nodded my head, "It is, especially if most of Manehattan's police officers refuse to do their job."

Fluttershy finally made eye contact with me, "Why?"

"Well, I received special training from a pony by the name of Patriot. Since Patriot was Manehattan Police Department's best detective, I just kinda followed his footsteps and became the Chief's favorite officer. Since then, I'm always assigned to do the tough cases, from undercover work to busting petty shoplifters while the other officers just sit back and do nothing."

Fluttershy nodded her head, "I heard stories about Patriot because Twilight usually talks about him. So, what are you doing here in Ponyville, then?"

I sighed, "I was relocated here by the Chief. From what I can see, nothing bad usually happens in Ponyville and if there is a problem, you and your friends would take care of it."

Fluttershy blushed, "You know me and my friends watch over Ponyville?"

"Let's see, you and your friends only saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon and Discord and your friend, Twilight Sparkle, is Princess Celestia's personal protege. I'm not the only pony whose stories are well known."

I got up to refill my cup of punch and asked Fluttershy if she wanted any, which she politely refused. I then sat down next to the yellow pegasus and took a drink from my cup of punch. I noticed Fluttershy shuffled a bit in her seat and wore a faint blush on her face.

"I-I... umm..." Fluttershy mumbled.

I slightly cocked my head and raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Nothing..."

I shook my head, "Aww come on, tell me, what's on your mind?"

Fluttershy hid behind her long pink mane, "It's just, well... I kind of expected a high profile police officer, like you, to be strict and scary... But, you seem really nice."

I smiled, "At the end of the day, I'm just a regular pony who's looking to make a living, that's all."

In the background, Fluttershy and I heard "Equestria Girls" coming from the record player. Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie leaped over to where we were and grabbed the both of us.

"Come on, you two! It's time to DANCE!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, as she began to sing along and dance to the catchy pop song.

I looked at Fluttershy, who giggled at her singing friend, and we both shrugged. We began to dance along to the song. My moves were stiff and I looked like a spazzing chicken. I felt silly dancing, at first, but as the song progressed, I didn't care what I looked like. What mattered was just having fun with the citizens of Ponyville.

After two hours of dancing, everypony left the Sugarcube Corner to go home since the party was over. Before I left the bakery, I turned to Pinkie Pie and politely gave her a hoof shake.

"Thanks for the party, I really enjoyed it!"

She smiled, "I'm glad you were able to make it, Ranger! I'll see you tomorrow!"

I nodded my head and turned to head back to the hotel. However, I saw Fluttershy staggering around, which made me run up to her.

"Whoa there, you okay?" I asked.

Fluttershy nodded her head and yawned, "Yes, I'm just tired, that's all."

"Need me to walk with you back to your home?" I asked.

Applejack put an arm around Fluttershy, "It's fine, Ranger. I'll take her home. You best be gettin' some shut eye now. You got work early in the morning, officer."

"Alright then, you two be safe and good night."

I walked down the empty streets of Ponyville and found my way back to the Ponyville Inn. I went inside and unlocked my hotel room with the key. I went inside the room, closed the door and immediately crashed on top of the bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day, better get some sleep.


	2. Missing

Stranglehold

Chapter II

I woke up the next morning, feeling as if a boulder was strapped onto my body. I didn't want to get up but I had to, even though I knew nothing bad was going to happen in this town. It was my duty to protect and serve the fine citizens of this town and I won't let laziness get the best of me.

I brushed my teeth and stepped into the shower, turning on the faucet. The cold water hitting my coat like icy daggers fully woke me up from my drowsiness. I then stepped out and dried myself with a towel. I reached into my saddlebag and got my police vest on. It was a blue vest with a silver star badge on it. I looked at myself in the mirror. Blue spikey mane, rough gray coat and a cutie mark of a silver star badge.

"Heh, not too shabby, Ranger... Not too shabby," I said to my reflection.

Afterwards, I put my sunglasses on and left the hotel room, ready to patrol the town for troublemakers. When I got on the streets of Ponyville, I saw some familiar faces from last night's party. The local citizens would politely greet me and I greeted them back.

I then found myself outside of Ponyville's library. It was a large tree that was turned into a public facility. I went in there to find myself a book to check out and read whenever I had nothing else to do. There, I was met by Twilight Sparkle and a purple and green baby dragon.

"Good morning Ranger, what brings you here?" Asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Good morning to you too, Twilight. I'm just here to look for a good book to read. Any recommendations?" I asked.

"Well, we have a large variety of mystery books if you're interested. Then, there's also the 'Daring Do' series."

"Alright, I'll check out 'Daring Do And the Quest for the Sapphire Stone.'"

With that said, Twilight gave me the book and I left the library, saying goodbye to the purple unicorn. The rest of the day was spent walking around and sitting around, eating and reading, as expected. Each hour spent on duty was painfully long, even with the book I checked out. Ponyville was simply too peaceful for a crime ridden city pony like me. I needed action, not sitting around, reading books and watching ponies conversing with one another.

My shift ended when it was night time. I went back to the Ponyville Inn and entered my room, dragging my hooves. I immediately took off my uniform and went to sleep, praying to Celestia that there would be some form of actual work to be done the next day.

Five Days Later

It became routine for me. Wake up, take a cold shower, walk around Ponyville and go back to the hotel to sleep. I felt like a lifeless drone as I patrolled the streets of Ponyville. Today,I stopped by at a local restaurant and ordered a daffodil and daisy sandwich at around noon.

While I waited for my food, I noticed a white unicorn with a purple mane looking around frantically, as if she lost something. I got up from the table and walked over to her. When I got closer, I saw it was none other than Rarity.

"Hi, Rarity, how's everything?" I asked.

She sighed in relief, "Thank Celestia, I found you! Something just AWFUL has happened!"

I raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Fluttershy's gone missing!"

I felt a chill crawl down my spine and took off my sunglasses, "Alright, remain calm and-"

"Darling, how could I possibly remain calm when one of my best friends just randomly disappeared?"

I waved my front hoof, "Rarity, please! Look, I know this is alarming and all but the first thing we need to do is remain calm. That way, we can think rationally and come up with a solution to our problem. Do your other friends know about this?"

Rarity nodded her head.

"Okay, do you know a place to meet up and talk to them about this?"

"We were going to meet up at Twilight's library later."

I put my sunglasses back on, "Alright, good! We'll meet up there."

Just then, the waiter came back with my sandwich. I quickly grabbed ten bits and placed it on the table. I grabbed my sandwich and immediately left the restaurant with Rarity, heading towards the library.

When we got to the library, we sat down and waited for the rest of Rarity's friends to arrive. It was rare for somepony to just vanish in Ponyville but where I'm from, random disappearances were as common as taking out the weekly garbage. We sat in awkward silence. The atmosphere was so tense, I felt I could've sliced through it with a knife.

Just another day on the job, Ranger. I was used to cases like these. Somepony is reported missing, I use the information given to make an assessment and I end up bringing that missing pony back home safely.

After a half hour of waiting, Rarity's friends finally entered the library. They all looked relieved when they saw me, as if I took a large weight off their backs.

"You have no idea how happy we are to see you, Ranger! Fluttershy's gone missing!" Exclaimed Twilight.

I nodded my head, "I know, Rarity told me. Don't you worry, we'll find her but first, let's go over what we know. Now, Applejack walked with her to her home after the party. Was there anypony following you?"

Applejack shook her head, "Nope, we were the only ones."

"Alright, and who was the last pony to have seen her before she disappeared?"

Pinkie Pie raised her hoof, "I did! I asked her to come by and try a new cake recipe that I made. She said yes but she never showed up."

"And when was this?" I asked.

Pinkie Pie scratched her head, "Um... Gosh, I don't- WAIT, IT WAS THE MORNING AFTER THE PARTY!"

I frowned and cupped my chin, "So nopony was following her back to her home, Pinkie Pie saw her the next morning and she never showed up to the meeting... None of you have seen her for the past five days?"

The mares all shook their heads.

"Same here... I haven't seen her during my patrols. Perhaps there was an emergency and she just had to leave her home?" I suggested.

"Fluttershy would never go anywhere for that long without telling us to take care of her animals. In this case, her animals were also gone!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Wait, her animals are gone too?" I asked.

"Yeah, her cottage was empty! Well, it wasn't exactly empty but her and her animals are gone," replied Rainbow Dash.

I scratched the back of my head, "Okay, we might need to go further back than this. Let's start at the party. Did anypony see or hear anything suspicious?"

Applejack frowned, "Well, there were two stallions who Ah never seen 'round before."

"Do you remember what they look like?"

"No, but Ah do remember overhearin' one of the stallion's conversations with a mare. Somethin' about lovin' animals and visitin'."

"Hmm... Loving animals and visiting... Kinda vague but at the same time, there isn't any pet shops or vets around here. Has Fluttershy made any enemies recently?"

Pinkie Pie laughed, "Fluttershy making enemies? That's silly, Fluttershy's the NICEST pony you'll ever meet. No way she's made anypony mad!"

Rarity cleared her throat, "Actually, there WAS someone who could possibly still be angry at Fluttershy."

"Who?" I asked.

"A minotaur by the name of Iron Will. He wanted Fluttershy to pay for his seminar but she refused to pay, claiming that she wasn't satisfied with the results of his training," replied Rarity.

"So, Applejack saw two unknown stallions, overheard one of their conversations that might have referred to Fluttershy, took her back home and Pinkie Pie saw her the next morning but she hasn't been seen since, her animals are gone as well and now this Iron Will character is in the picture..."

I took a notepad out of the pocket on my police vest and began writing everything down. As a police officer, it's vital for me to have written testimonies for future references. After I wrote down the report, I placed the notebook back into my pocket.

"Now, anypony have a scroll and where is the post office?" I asked.

"I have some scrolls but why do you need them?" Asked Twilight, as she handed me a scroll.

"If I'm not mistaken, there might be more to this than Fluttershy running away for no reason. Something must've happened to her sometime after Pinkie Pie visited her cottage. I'm sending a request for a search warrant so I could collect evidence."

Rainbow Dash shook her head and sighed, "That's gonna take forever! We're her friends, we'll just go in, get your evidence and go out. Besides, your boss is in Manehattan. What he doesn't know, won't hurt."

"No, it doesn't work like that. In order to prosecute a pony, we have to show, not just the evidence, but the legal authorization behind the collecting process. If the local courts find out that I searched a house and collected evidence without a warrant, they'll dismiss the evidence."

Rainbow Dash scowled but I don't blame her. Police paperwork was a pain in the butt to go through but the procedures have to be done. I finished writing my request, "Don't worry though, the Chief always gives me a search warrant ASAP. Now, to send this..."

"I know where the post office is," said Rainbow Dash.

I nodded my head, "Alright then, you go to the post office and send this for me. Me and the rest of the girls will go around town to find more leads on Fluttershy's disappearance."

Rainbow Dash gave me a salute and immediately blazed out of the library door while the mares and I began to split up. As I left the library, I chuckled.

"Now, to find this Iron Will..."


	3. Iron Will

Stranglehold

Chp. III

I began my search by trotting towards Ponyville's marketplace. I figured if I observe the local commerce, I'll find some sort of trace that'll lead me to this minotaur. I manuevered past the customers as I made my way through the marketplace. The air around me felt hot and stuffy due to the large amount of customers flooding the vendors' stalls, looking to buy tomatoes and aspharagus.

As I looked around for clues, I noticed a flyer that hung on a cherry vendor's stall. Luckily for me, this stall had no line so I walked over to the stall and took a look at the flyer. It was an advertisement with a picture of a muscle bound minotaur with the name Iron Will on it along with dates and locations for his upcoming seminars. A smile crept onto my face as I finally found some form of clue.

The cherry vendor didn't look very happy with me snooping around near his stall but it didn't matter. I pointed to the flyer, "By any chance, have you seen Iron Will around here recently?"

The vendor shook his head, "I haven't seen him around the marketplace for a while but I heard he's been around town square. Always on the move, that minotaur."

I pushed up my sunglasses with my fore hoof and thanked the vendor. No wonder I never saw Iron Will during my patrols! He never stayed in one place, but why? Based on the dates and locations that were on his flyer, I knew he had no reason to be here in Ponyville but I couldn't make assumptions just yet.

I left the marketplace, finally able to breathe some fresh air. I never liked patrolling around the marketplace, since it reminded me of crowded Manehattan streets. I trotted past the Ponyville library and found myself at the town square half an hour later.

Town square was a definite change in atmosphere for me. Unlike the marketplace, town square only had seven inhabitants walking around. My ears perked as I heard a swooshing sound from a far distance. I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash flying towards me. She landed safely on her hooves next to me.

"Any luck, so far?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I heard that Iron Will was around here somewhere," I said. "Now, to find him."

As Rainbow Dash and I walked around town square, we heard a faint noise that sounded like banging. Curious, we decided to walk away from the back of the town hall, towards the homes that were surrounding the tower-like building. The sounds were getting louder as we got closer to the homes. There, we saw a blue muscular minotaur pounding on somepony's front door.

"Whoa, he is big!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

I smiled, "Looks like we found our guy."

Rainbow Dash and I approached the large minotaur, who continued to pound on the door. I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention. However, he didn't hear me due to the loud banging sounds coming from the door being pounded. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I gently tapped his shoulder with my hoof.

The blue minotaur stopped and turned back to see who just tapped him. His facial expression that he had shown made him look like he wanted to murder the next pony he saw. However, Rainbow Dash and I remained calm. At least, we tried to.

"Excuse me sir, are you Iron Will?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He asked.

"I'm officer Ranger from the Manehattan Police Department and I have some questions for you to answer."

Iron Will scoffed, "Look, I have no time for this. I got some business of my own to handle."

I raised an eyebrow, "And what business might that be?"

"It's none of your business and I don't have to answer you!"

"Why's that?"

"You said you worked for the Manehattan Police Department but we're in Ponyville right now. If you're gonna impersonate a cop, at least know where you currently are, now beat it!"

Rainbow Dash clenched her teeth and her hooves shook, "Listen here, meat head, we know you had a money issue with my friend, Fluttershy, so I want you to tell me where she is!"

Iron Will glared at the both of us, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not answering your questions and you two aren't getting the message. Take a hike or I'll show you my might!"

I shook my head, "Sir, we're not going anywhere until you answer our questions."

Iron Will then began walking towards me. He cracked his knuckles, puffed out his chest and snorted out white fumes like a dragon. I looked over to Rainbow Dash, who was ready to attack the minotaur at any given moment. I raised my fore hooves, "Sir, calm down, let's not get physical. All we want is some answers from you and we'll be on our way."

The fire from his eyes told me that this minotaur wasn't making any empty threats. As the minotaur approached me, I looked towards Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, I'll handle this."

"But Ranger, look at him! I know you've dealt with some tough stallions but this is a minotaur we're dealing with! You'll need all the extra muscle you can get."

I smiled, "Thanks, but no thanks, Rainbow Dash. I'll make this quick."

Rainbow Dash growled in anger but she backed away from Iron Will. I inhaled deeply and calmly exhaled. My heartbeat did raise a bit but it wasn't pounding inside my chest. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at him. I then stood on my two hind legs and slightly raised my fore hooves, my left hoof near my chest and the right hoof forward. Looks like I have to use it...

Iron Will yelled, "Treat me like a pushover, I'll give you the once over!"

The muscular minotaur then took a wild swing from his left arm. Since his punch was telegraphed, I was able to successfully duck under the punch. As soon as his fist missed my head, I grabbed a hold of his left wrist with my right hoof.

Iron Will grunted and screamed like a raging bull as he struggled to break free from my clutch. He cocked his right arm back to punch me. However, I quickly chopped him in the face with my left hoof before he was able to throw that punch and then I kicked him behind his knee.

The large minotaur cried out in pain as my kick dropped him to his knee. I then threw him to the ground effortlessly. The ground shook as his body dropped with a loud thud. When he landed, I immediately pinned his left arm against his neck and pulled back a left punch, showing him that I could've left him in a much worse condition.

"Alright, alright, I had enough! Just don't hurt me!" Pleaded Iron Will.

I got off of the minotaur and helped him up. Good to know my skills haven't rusted. I turned to Rainbow Dash, who's jaw dropped.

"What was that, some kind of karate?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, that was Parajitsu."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "Para what now?"

"Parajitsu. It's a style of hoof to hoof combat that me and my mentor developed. It stands for Patriot Ranger techniques."

"Cool! Think you can show me some moves, sometime?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

Rainbow Dash waved her hooves and backed away from me, "Alright, alright... Didn't have to be such a grump about it..."

I shook my head and sighed, "Sorry Rainbow Dash, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just... Forget it, it's nothing important. Let's just get some answers and let's go."

Everytime I used Parajitsu, my heart ached. Every case I was assigned to, I would do all I could to avoid having to use that cursed style... Ever since _that_ happened.

I then turned to face Iron Will, who gulped and began trembling as I made eye contact with him. I pushed my sunglasses up with my fore hoof, "I'm sorry if I hurt you but you should've calmed down when I asked you to. So, are you willing to talk now?"

Iron Will nodded his head, "Yes, anything sir."

I cleared my throat, "In case if you haven't been told, a pegasus by the name of Fluttershy has been reported 'missing.' I was informed that you and her had conducted business with each other and she refused to pay you. Can you tell me what business you had with her?"

"I was conducting a seminar at the Hedge Maze center a few weeks ago and that's where I saw Fluttershy. She came to my assertiveness seminar to learn how to avoid being treated like a doormat, so I taught her everything she needed to be a better mare."

I nodded my head, "Alright, and why did she refuse to pay you? Did she not have enough bits to pay for your services or what?"

"Well... I kinda told the crowd that if they weren't one hundred percent satisfied with the results of my training, then they don't have to pay."

"I see... Did Fluttershy say she wasn't satisfied with her pay?"

"Yes, sir. After she reminded me of my promise, I left her alone. Times are tough and I'm not making that much money from these seminars but I am a minotaur of my word. However, I can't just hold these seminars, train the ponies and have them claim they're not satisfied with my training just to avoid paying me!"

"I understand, being a guru has it's ups and downs but that's part of the business. Now, have you seen Fluttershy around lately?"

Iron Will shook his head, "No sir, I haven't seen her since that day."

I looked at Rainbow Dash and then back at Iron Will. He seemed geniune despite his brutish appearance. I began to walk away, "Thank you for your time, Iron Will. If I have any further questions, I'll be sure to find you. Oh and if there's a money problem, I suggest you report it to the proper authorities. Don't go around, pounding on other ponies' doors. It makes you look suspicious."

Iron Will smiled, "Thank you, officer! I'll be sure to do so!"

Without any further words, I left town square with Rainbow Dash following me.

"So, I guess you're letting him go," she said.

"Yep," I replied.

"How do you know if he's guilty or not? He could've been lying!"

"He did his part in answering my questions. I have no legal right to arrest him since I have no proof that he had any ties to Fluttershy's disappearance. The only thing I could do is get that search warrant and search the house for further clues. However, he's still a suspect."

The rest of the walk was in silence. I knew Rainbow Dash wasn't happy with the results from the look on her face but that's police work for you. Sometimes, it's not always about beating up bad guys and putting them behind bars. In cases like these, I knew I had to be patient and work with what I have, even if it wasn't much.

We finally made it to the library, where I regrouped with the rest of Fluttershy's friends.

"So, how did it go?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well, Iron Will is a suspect but he hasn't shown enough to where I can come up with a verdict. Did you girls find anything out?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. I got up and began to leave the library.

"Tell you what, I'm gonna go back and patrol the town. If I find anything suspicious, I'll let you girls know."

I left the library and continued my patrol duties around Ponyville. This time, I was more careful during my patrols. I kept a closer eye out on the local ponies and whenever I had the chance, I would eavesdrop in case somepony were to mention anything about Fluttershy.

When it was night time, I returned to my hotel and went into my room. When I got inside, I took my police vest and sunglasses off. I climbed into the shower but as I was about to turn the faucet on, I heard a knock on the door. I sighed, "I'll be out in a minute!"

Reluctantly, I got out of the bathroom and opened the door, only to find Twilight Sparkle outside.

"Well, this is a surprise... What brings you here?" I asked.

Twilight's horn lit up magenta as she handed me a letter using her telekinesis spell.

"Somepony, by the name of Maverick, told me to give this to you. I don't know why he refused to hand this to you in person, but hey, that's his business."

I took the levitating letter and placed it on my desk. I invited Twilight to come in but she said she had to return to the library. The purple unicorn left the hotel, so I closed the door and opened the letter.

"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed..."

My eyes widened. Who was this Maverick and why did he send me this? I sat down on my desk and took a blank piece of paper and pencil out. Tonight's gonna be a long night...


	4. Maverick's Hidden Message

Stranglehold

Chp. IV

My eyes burned everytime I blinked with my heavy eyelids. I began to sway back and forth in my seat as I continued to study the letter. I yawned and wiped my eyes. Glancing at the clock, I realized that it was five in the morning. No sleep for the wicked, no sleep for the law enforcers.

However, I couldn't seem to remember how the melody goes for this stinkin' song! I found it pathetic that I spent the entire night analyzing one line to a song. Speaking of song, was it a pop song? Or perhaps it was a heavy metal song with strange lyrics? If only I was back at the station, I would've just given this darn letter to one of our inspectors...

I decided to put my head down and close my eyes for a bit, since my eyes felt like they're on fire. I heard a knock on the door and I immediately shot up from my seat. My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding in my chest. The knocking continued.

"Alright, give me one second and I'll be right out!" I yelled.

I got up to stretch my muscles, which were as stiff as a statue. I then opened the door and found Twilight and all of her friends outside my hotel room.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"We received a letter from the Chief of Manehattan. We haven't opened it yet but we think it's the search warrants," said Rainbow Dash.

She gave me the letter and I opened it. White document signed by the Chief himself, stating that I have the right to search a pony's house and to confiscate anything that can be deemd as evidence. Yep, that's the search warrant, alright.

I excused myself to put on my police vest and sunglasses. Time to rock and roll! Then, it hit me. I still haven't found out the mystery behind last night's letter. I glanced at Twilight and her friends, who talked amongst themselves.

"Can somepony do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure thing, sugarcube. What is it you need?" Asked Applejack.

I handed the farmer pony last night's letter, "Can you do me a favor and tell me what this is?"

Applejack read through the letter and laughed, "Aww come on now, it's just a lullaby for little foals!"

"AH, IT WAS A LULLABY! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" I exclaimed.

The mares glanced at each other and back at me. I could've sworn I heard one of them call me crazy but I don't blame them.

"Anyways, I don't really know how the song goes, so can you sing it for me?" I asked.

Applejack, along with her friends, burst into a fit of laughter. My cheeks flushed a hint of red as the mares continued to laugh at me. If it was one thing I was always embarrassed about, it was my lack of musical knowledge. In fact, the only reason why I knew the song, "Equestria Girls," was because it was always playing back at the station.

"You're kiddin' me, right? You don't know how this goes?" Asked Applejack.

I shook my head, "That's why I'm asking you to sing it for me!"

"Alright, alright! Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush Now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed."

I asked Applejack to sing it again. She gave me a confused stare but did as I told. I kept asking her to sing the line over and over again until the melody stuck to my head. I then wrote the notes out on a piece of paper. Once the notes were written out, I had a smile on my face.

"What was the point of all that?" Asked Rarity.

"Now that I got the notes and the genre, I can finish the equation for this letter," I replied.

"What equation? It's just a lullaby," said Twilight.

Now that I have the notes, I can finally solved the mystery of the letter. I felt a huge weight being taken off my shoulders. I wanted to know- No, I NEEDED to know what this Maverick character had to tell me. How did he or she know this coding system? Only undercover inspectors from the MPD knew this but nopony else was assigned here but me...

"It may seem like a simple lullaby, but it's more than that. There's a hidden message behind this. Typically used by undercover agents to communicate with HQ, they would use song lyrics to hide a message."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "How does it work?"

"To decode the message, you first determine what category the song is in."

"You mean, genre?" Corrected Rarity.

I laughed, "Oh right, genre... Each genre has a different type of message. We use pop songs to let HQ know that we're still alive. Classical music is used to inform HQ that our cover is blown and/or we need help."

"And what do lullabies stand for?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Lullabies and ballads serve as warnings," I replied.

"Now, after we determine the genre, we then find out what note the song starts off with. The notes signfies how severe the situation is. A, being code green, and G, being code red."

"Then, we look into the syllables. The hidden message will always match the song in the number of syllables. Combine all that with one final step and we'll have the message debunked."

"And what is the final step?" Asked Twilight.

"We find out the starting letters of each syllable. The first syllable will always start with the first letter of the musician's name. From there, we work with the song's trivia until we get the full message," I explained.

Now that I had the notes, I put the song through the equation. It was a quick process but I finally solved it! However, my eyes widened and my hooves shook as I found out what the message said.

"Uh, Ranger, you okay?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

I shook my head.

"Well, what did the message say?" Asked Twilight.

I glanced at her and her friends and back to the letter, "'Careful, be alert, things aren't what they really seem. Careful, be alert, early bird was here."


	5. Memories

Stranglehold

Chp. V

I stood there, dumbfounded. The first part of the message was self explanatory but I wasn't so sure about the second part. The "early bird?" What on earth is that Maverick character talking about? Not to mention, I wasn't even sure if I could rely on his message.

"I... I don't get it... Ranger, what's going on?" Asked Twilight.

I shrugged, "Beats me... I don't know who this is or what they're trying to tell me, all I know is I'm searching Fluttershy's house for clues."

As I began to leave the hotel, I was stopped by Twilight and her friends.

"We're comin' along," said Applejack.

"Oh no, you are to stay back and let the proper authorities handle it."

"Wha- 'proper authorities?' What in tarnation are you babblin' about?"

"You ladies done more than enough to help me. Now, if you would excuse me, I have evidence to collect."

As I began to walk away, Rainbow Dash flew right in front of me and blocked my way.

"Fluttershy's our friend! We have every right to look for her! Around here, WE'RE the authorities!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

I scoffed, "You're a vigilante group, not official police officers! I can't involve civilians in this field of work! I just can't..."

The look on their faces pierced my heart like a poisonous arrow. I understood the pain of loosing a loved one and I wanted to make sure I bring back Fluttershy in one piece. The thing is, I can't have them in the way. It's against the rules of the MPD and I can't recklessly have them involved in this, even if they're heroes of Equestria.

"Ranger, why won't you let us help? I've always heard stories of you teaming up with the locals civilians to catch criminals, what happened to that?" Asked Twilight.

I gave a defeated sigh. There was no getting past them. I took off my sunglasses and wiped a tear drop from my eyes.

"Six years ago, Manehattan- No, Equestria, lost a great hero. It was classified as the 'Manehattan incident.' It was all over the news, do any of you remember?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"That day, I lost more than just a fellow colleague. I lost my mentor, Patriot!"

Applejack took off her hat, "Ah'm sorry, Ranger... What happened?"

"Patriot was assigned to an undercover case along with three other officers. It was a simple case, just investigate an illegal gambling joint and provide enough evidence for the MPD to take action," I explained.

"But, things didn't go according to plan. The three officers that were assigned with him were new. Fresh civilians off the block, holding a badge for the first time in their lives. Their covers were blown and Patriot was killed, trying to help his incompetent partners..."

The mares were silent. I began to feel my heart pounding in my chest and more tears formed from my eyes. It's been six years since I've mentioned Patriot to anypony. Why in Equestria did I open up to these strangers? I didn't know what else to say to them but at the same time, there was no going back from here. Patriot, the taboo subject in my life, has been revealed.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends gave me a hug. I gasped. The last time I was ever hugged was when I was a little colt by my parents. The warmth of the hug made me feel at ease with myself. I was always taught to perform my duties without getting personal but I'm just a stallion with emotions as well.

The mares released the hug and I felt cold and empty again. However, I just had to deal with it. I still had a case to solve and a pegasus to find. I walked past the mares and without another word, I left the hotel. Surprisingly, they didn't follow me and for some reason, that didn't sit well with me...

After an hour of walking, I found Fluttershy's cottage. I looked around to see if I was followed but I realized I was alone. The cottage itself was rather small but the land that she owned was large. After all, she took care of animals for a living. Secluded from town and near the Everfree Forest, it didn't surprise me that this pegasus had gone missing.

The first thing I noticed were the empty bird houses in the front. I then observed the overall house. The windows were fine, the flowers grew as if somepony still lived there. Basically, there were no signs of vandalism but there is a quiet chill that lingered in the air. A chill that made the cottage have a haunted feel to it, as if somepony died in there. I sniffed the air and couldn't catch a scent of decomposing bodies.

Then, I shook my head and laughed. There isn't such things as ghosts, right? I mean, sure, there's magic but ghosts are just made up to scare little foals.

Slowly, I began to walk towards the front door. I examined it to see if there were any damages. Aside from the lack of animals, nothing seemed suspicious. The door was intact, as if nothing happened. However, I never knew what awaited me inside the quiet, lonely cottage.

My heart began to beat slightly faster than normal. I closed my eyes tried to keep my breathing steady and consistent to avoid hyperventilation. Even after years of experience raiding buildings, I knew it would be foolish to get comfortable. What lied behind those doors could determine life or death for a police officer and I didn't want to take my chances.

As I stood outside the front door of Fluttershy's cottage, I began to recall my first building raid lesson with Patriot.

_I was in the obstacle course at the MPD cadet academy. In front of me were an empty building and my mentor, Patriot. I stood tall and still as the elder pony paced back and forth in front of me. It was my first day as an MPD cadet graduate and Patriot asked me to come out here for some reason. _

_"Alright lad, time to get your hooves wet. Today, we'll be learning how to properly raid a building," said Patriot. _

_I raised an eyebrow, "But sir, I already went over it many times at the academy." _

_Patriot laughed, "What you've learned in the academy is the basic raid with backup. There will be times where you're on your own and backup won't make it in time. Therefore, I'll show you how to raid a building by yourself." _

_I watched as Patriot walked over to building's door. He then turned around and faced me, "Alright Ranger, show me what you've learned from the academy. I'll be the hostile, you'll be the officer. I want you to enter the building and take me down!" _

_When the door closed, I began to move towards the building. I stayed close to the wall and had a hoof on the door, ready to storm in. I quickly opened the door and rushed forward into the building. _

_"Police, get on the gro-" _

_I gasped as I felt a hoof on the back of my head. My body trembled and my heart nearly jumped a beat. If I had backup, I would've been fine. _

_"Gotcha, mate." _

_Out of desperation, I spun around and swept Patriot's arm with my front hoof. His arm was knocked to the side and I tried to deliver a punch to his face. The next thing I knew, I saw the ceiling and my body slammed hard on the concrete floor. Patriot pinned a hoof on my neck and my vision began to black out as he constricted my oxygen flow. _

_Patriot then let go and I desperately gasped for breath. _

_"What lies behind those doors can mean life or death for a police officer. The element of surprise can overcome even the most skilled practitioner of Parajitsu. Whenever you raid a building by yourself, always check the left corner first when you enter the building," said Patriot. _

_"Why?" I asked. _

_"The left hostile will usually be the most convenient. If you attacked head on like you just did, the hostiles from the left and right could flank you like I did. The right side is covered by the door but not for long. Therefore, the left enemy is the safest one to target and you could apply Parajitsu to hold that enemy hostage while you determine the next hostile to dispatch."_

Patriot's voice inside my head faded away as I regained focus. I then inhaled deeply, opened my eyes and quickly opened the door with one hoof.


	6. Searching Fluttershy's Cottage

Stranglehold

Chp. VI

The door swung open and I immediately got into the Parajitsu combat stance, directing my line of vision to the left. When I saw it was clear, I shifted my stance to the right. The living room was empty. However, that didn't mean I could let my guard down. I began to give the house a general search to make sure nopony was hiding in the cottage.

I began the search at the room where the stairways were. My hoofsteps echoed as I checked the corners for any sign of life. Like the living room, there were little stairways that lead to holes in the wall. There were bags of pet food laying around the corners of the room. Bird houses hung from the ceiling. Indeed, this pony was fascinated by animals.

I then went upstairs to check for any hidden ponies. When I arrived, I saw it was her bedroom. Like the rest of the house, there were little holes for mice to live in and bird houses hung near her bed. Her bed was neatly folded and on it laid a note. I checked underneath the bed and found nothing. It was just me in the cottage now.

I took the note from the bed and read it. It was the same lullaby that was sent to me by Maverick, only this time, he signed it with his name. My eyes widened and I began to feel goosebumps forming all around my body.

"Maverick... who are you?" I asked myself.

I placed the note inside a pocket in my police vest and began a thorough search of the house. I began to check every corner of the bedroom. All pet accessories looked as though they were untouched. I then searched the bed for any possible stray hairs but found none. The floors looked like they were swept clean and the ceiling was clear.

After an hour of searching the bedroom, I went downstairs. As I trotted down, I scanned each step to see if there were any possible clues that might've been dropped. I climbed down the entire stairway, finding nothing.

I continued the search on the second floor. I checked underneath the bags of pet food and found nothing. The bird houses were empty as well. The floor, like the bedroom, looked as though somepony swept it clean. I checked underneath the rugs in the cottage to see if anything was hidden but still found nothing.

Throughout my years of police work, I've never seen anything like this before. Ponies who've mysteriously vanished would at least leave some sort of clue back but I've found nothing, after hours of searching the little cottage. I performed the thorough search two times, to be sure, but I couldn't find anything! It was as if Fluttershy just left for a vacation but the only three factors that made this seem suspicious were that her friends were never informed of her absence, her animals were gone and this note from Maverick.

I sighed and took out a small portable camera to take pictures of the crime scene, despite the fact that there were nothing suspicious to document. I left the cottage and made my way to the Sugarcube Corner to get something to eat.

I entered the sweet shop and was surprised to see that Pinkie Pie wasn't there. The owners, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, handled business in her absence.

"Why, hello there Ranger! What would you like to eat today?" Asked Mr. Cake.

"Just get me a slice of your finest chocolate cake, please," I replied.

I took a seat and sighed. Something about this case didn't seem to make sense. Due to the lack of evidence, I couldn't assume this was a ponynap but at the same time, this sudden disappearance seemed too abrupt to say Fluttershy had to attend to some emergency. Not to mention, an informant was in the picture.

"Here you go, sir! One slice of chocolate cake!"

I broke from my thoughts and smiled, "thank you."

"Something wrong, Ranger?" Asked Mrs. Cake.

I shook my head, "just had a long day, that's all."

The Cakes then left me to eat my slice of cake. What a relief! I quickly ate the slice of cake and when I was done, I remained in my seat, not wanting to get up. I took off my sunglasses to rub my eyes, which were sore from straining.

The door opened and the bell rang, alerting the Cakes that a customer has arrived. I glanced over and saw it was just Applejack. The farmer pony saw me, walked over and took a seat at my table.

"Did ya find anythin' in Fluttershah's cottage?" Asked Applejack.

"No, but I found this," I replied as I handed her the note from Maverick. "It was on her bed."

Applejack frowned as she read the letter, "Ain't this the same letter you got from Twilight?"

"This one was signed by Maverick him or herself... Apart from the missing animals, the cottage looked fine and there were no evidence left behind," I said.

Applejack nodded her head, "Either we're dealin' with a mighty fine criminal or somepony cleaned out the evidence before we got there."

Just then, the door to the Sugarcube Corner opened again. Applejack and I turned around to see who walked in. It was an earth pony who wore a green magician outfit. Most of the pony's figure was covered by his ridiculously large outfit. However, I dismissed him, assuming he was just a traveling street magician like the Great and Powerful Trixie.

Applejack and I continued to talk amongst ourselves while the magician pony talked to Mr. and Mrs. Cake. I asked Applejack if she wanted anything to eat but she declined my offer. A couple of minutes later, the magician pony left and I walked up to pay for my slice of chocolate cake.

I reached into my pocket and handed five bits to Mr. Cake. As I turned to leave, I was stopped.

"Oh, by the way, I have something for you. Somepony by the name of Maverick asked me to deliver this message to you just now," said Mr. Cake, as he handed me a letter. "He said it was urgent."

I took the letter from Mr. Cake and read what it said.

"Winter wrap up, winter wrap up, let's finish our holiday cheer. Winter wrap up, winter wrap up, 'cause tomorrow spring is here, 'cause tomorrow spring is here."

-Maverick


	7. A Surprise Visitor

Stranglehold

Chp. VII

Applejack glanced at the note and then to me, "Another hidden message?"

I nodded, "Yeah... This Maverick always seems to be a step ahead of us."

"Think he's responsible for Fluttershah's disappearance? He seems to know an awful lot about it."

"Maybe. I can't say he's the cause but he does seem to know more than we do."

I yawned and wiped a tear from my eye, "Look, I'm gonna hit the hay. It's been a long day and I need to catch up on my sleep. I'll keep you and your friends updated but I want you to leave the work to me. If any of you are to be contacted by Maverick, let me know."

Applejack snorted but reluctantly nodded her head. I then left the Sugarcube Corner to go back to the Ponyville Inn. I arrived at the hotel half an hour later. I was greeted by the workers there as I walked to my room and I greeted them back. When I got into my room, I closed the door and took off my police uniform and sunglasses. I climbed onto the bed and went to sleep.

I woke up from my slumber, yawning. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them to look at the clock, which read midnight. I got off from the bed and began to decode the letter myself. Luckily for me, I happened to know about Ponyville's winter wrap up thanks to one of Patriot's stories when he was vacationing in Ponyville. Since the time he told me that story, the winter wrap up song was stuck in my head.

"Hmm... Let's see here, 'winter wrap up, winter wrap up,'" I mumbled to myself.

After about an hour of decoding, I finally was able to get the hidden message.

"Hurry turtle, hurry turtle, ponynapping strikes again. Hurry turtle, hurry turtle, time is short and she needs help. Time is short and she needs help."

From what the letter is telling me, it's like he's rushing me or perhaps taunting. I yawned and climbed back onto bed to go to sleep. At least I was able to decode the message.

I woke up from my sleep again due to a knock on the door. I groggily looked at the clock, which read 2:30 A.M.

"Who the hay is knocking at this time?" I mumbled, as I dragged my hooves on the ground.

I opened the door and was suddenly tackled to the ground. I kicked the pony off of me but I felt a sharp pain on my left cheek. I got up from the ground and felt my cheek with a hoof, which was wet. My eyes widened as I realized I've been cut.

The attacker was dressed in a black cape. It was hard to see the pony because he or she camoflauged in the dark room. If only I were a unicorn, I'd conjure some spell to bring light so I could see this pony. I got into my Parajitsu combat stance and prepared myself for the next attack.

The attacker quickly dove at me and slammed me into the wall. I was pinned against the wall and I held onto his or her fore hooves to avoid taking anymore damage. From the moonlight, I saw the attacker's fore hooves shine, which meant the fore hooves were armed with some sort of metal claw. Whatever it was, I had to make sure I didn't get cut by them.

Due to being pinned against the wall, my mobility was limited and I was overpowered as a result. I screamed in pain as the metal claws slashed my abdomen. Out of desperation, I headbutted the attacker, which caused the pony to back away in pain. The attacker quickly recovered from my headbutt and began to slash wildly at me.

I backed away from the slashes but then tripped. The room was too dark and I couldn't see very well. The attacker tried to impale me as I got up. I dodged the attack by moving to the left side but I was still cut.

I looked around and noticed that I was near the lamp. I immediately turned on the lamp and saw that my attacker was a pegasus stallion in a black cape. I was right, he had metal claws. My vision began to blur and my breathing became shallow. My legs felt as unstable as jelly, as I tried my best to stay standing. The carpet underneath me had puddles of red stain from all the blood I lost. The only positive aspect to this situation was that I could finally somewhat see my attacker.

I then backed up to the wall. I figured if I were to have my back towards the wall, he can't attack me from behind and he'll be in my line of sight. The attacker took the bait as he flew forward with his claws out like a spear.

I ducked down and the attacker impaled the wall, leaving him stuck. I took the opportunity to deliver three punches to his stomach. The attacker grunted in pain as my hooves landed. I then used my teeth to yank him off the wall by his tail. However, I fell to the ground with him. I lost a lot of blood and I felt myself becoming weaker by the minute.

The attacker got up and slashed at me again. This time, he gave my right side a deep gash. I cried out in pain and backed away from him. The attacker then delivered a slash with his right hoof. I grabbed it with my left hoof and punched him in the face with my right hoof. I then threw him over my shoulder and he slammed onto the ground.

I picked him back up and with all my might, I delivered a buck kick to his face, sending him crashing through the window. My breathing was labored and my vision continued to fade away as I limped towards my window. I saw the attacker knocked out in the garden. My vision then faded to black completely and my legs gave out, drifting off into an unconscious state.


	8. A New Lead

Stranglehold

Chp. VIII

I heard faint voices murmuring. I slowly opened my eyes only to meet a blinding light. I groaned. My vision was blurry and I felt an abnormal lack of energy that plagued my body. Not to mention, I felt as if I were wrapped in tape. The voices were louder as my vision was becoming more clear.

"Nurse Redheart, Ranger woke up!" said a pony with a fancy, almost Canterlot-like accent.

That voice sounded very familiar and what's this about some nurse? I feel tired but I can't be sick. My vision finally came back to me and I was able to make out that I'm in the hospital and around me were Twilight and her friends, who looked relieved to see me wake up.

"Wha- What happened?" I asked.

"Oh Ranger, it was just awful! You were covered in blood, head to hoof! It was THE MOST SICKENING thing for a pony to witness!" replied Rarity.

I laid there, speechless, as I recalled what had happened. I was attacked by some pegasus last night and I'm apparently still alive. What a miracle...

"When we found out what happened, I was like, 'OH MY GOSH, WE SHOULD VISIT HIM!' and then I had this great idea for a 'Get Well Soon, Ranger' party but when we saw you covered in bandages, I figured maybe the party can wait," remarked Pinkie Pie.

I smiled, "After barely cheating death, a Pinkie Pie party doesn't sound half bad."

The other mares laughed and I gave out a weak chuckle.

"What happened though? Nothing like this has ever happened in Ponyville before," asked Twilight.

"Last night, a stallion pegasus dressed in a black robe came to my hotel room at around 2:30 in the morning and tried to kill me."

"Whoever it was, they must've had some sick fighting moves in order to leave you like this! Why didn't you use Parajitsu?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I did. That stallion was armed with iron claws! Had it not been for Parajitsu... Well, I don't even wanna think about what would've happened to me."

"Parajitsu?" Asked Applejack.

"It's a style of combat Ranger and Patriot developed together," said Twilight.

I grinned, "How did you know? Did Rainbow Dash tell you?"

Twilight shook her head, "Nope, I read all about it in a book. According to the book, Patriot came up with the idea when he observed the martial arts masters in Foal Chi Minh city. He apparently learned the basic eastern martial arts from these observations and Ranger combined it with Manehattan style of street fighting to create what's known as Parajitsu."

"You seem to know a lot about our careers," I commented.

Twilight shrugged, "Well, great detectives and police officers are fun to learn about."

The door opened and in came Nurse Redheart. She asked Twilight and her friends to leave the room for me to rest. The mares left the room and Nurse Redheart began to monitor my vital signs.

"It's a miracle that you're still alive, Ranger. You lost a lot of blood and we had to perform emergency surgery and blood transfusion on you," said Nurse Redheart.

"Well, it's a good thing I recover quick. How long was I out, doc?" I asked.

"Two days."

My eyes widened, "You're kidding me!"

"I'm afraid I'm not. I don't know if this is common in Manehattan but here in Ponyville, not too many ponies come in with life threatening wounds like you."

"How long am I going to be here?" I asked.

"Well, considering your condition, I'd say at least a week," replied Nurse Redheart.

I sighed. If I were to stay here for a whole week, the chances of finding Fluttershy ever again would almost be impossible. I couldn't stay here! No rest for the wicked, no rest for the law.

"Is there any way I could get out quicker? I have to get back to work soon."

"I'm sorry Ranger, but you have to stay here so we can monitor your vital signs. You're in no condition to go back to work and that's the final answer," replied Nurse Redheart.

After Nurse Redheart checked for any defects in my well-being, she left the room. On my desk were a bonquet of white roses with a note. I grabbed the note and opened it. The note simply said, "Get well soon, Ranger" and it was signed by none other than that cursed pony, Maverick.

I threw the note to the side and screamed out of pure rage. My heartbeat monitor began to beep at a quicker pace.

"WHO THE HAY ARE YOU, MAVERICK AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I yelled.

Just then, Nurse Redheart rushed back into my room.

"What's wrong, Ranger? I heard a lot of shouting," said Nurse Redheart.

I breathed heavily and through my clenched teeth, I told her that I was fine and that I was just stressed out by work. Of course, she told me to calm down and take it easy on my body. Then, she left the room and I laid there in silence, alone.

I looked over and saw a photo of Patriot. I took the photo and looked at it. He was a rather short stallion with a black bushy beard and a grey bandana on his forehead. His fur was army green and on his flank was an infinity symbol.

Just then, I heard the door open and I looked up from the picture only to see the Chief of the MPD. He was a large blue stallion with a grey beard and mare. His cutie mark was that of a gold police badge.

"My goodness Ranger, it looks as if you were mauled by a bear!" he exclaimed.

"Chief, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about what happened to you from a group of mares. What happened to you, Ranger?"

"I was attacked by a stallion pegasus in a black robe. He nearly killed me, sir."

The Chief nodded his head and lit up a cigar. He exhaled a white puff of smoke as he walked around the hospital room.

"So a couple of days ago, you asked me to send you a warrant to search a cottage. What's going on?" He asked.

"A mare was ponynapped and I have a feeling the pony who attacked me two nights ago had something to do with her disappearance," I replied.

The Chief handed me a picture of a stallion.

"It appears you also have an informant as well. A pony, by the name of Maverick, sent this to the MPD last night. He asked me to give this to you, claiming that this pony has all the answers you need."

I looked at the picture of the stallion. He was a brown earth pony with a black mane in a fancy black tuxedo. "Mad Dog," I whispered to myself. I placed the picture on my desk and laid back down on my bed.

"Maverick... What are you?" I asked.

The Chief raised an eyebrow, "Uh Ranger, is everything okay?"

I nodded my head. Chief then handed me another picture of a different stallion. This time, it was a white pegasus with more scars on his body than a striped tiger.

"According to your informant, this pony is responsible for the disappearance of Fluttershy," said Chief.

He then handed me a picture of Fluttershy. I placed the photos on the desk, next to my bed. There was a moment of awkward silence between me and Chief. I laid in my bed as he paced around, smoking his cigar idly.

"Permission to go to Stalliongrad, sir," I said, breaking the silence.

"Permission denied."

"But sir, I need to find out what Mad Dog knows!"

"Ranger, Stalliongrad is too dangerous for a high profile pony like yourself."

I sighed. Maverick's intel was reliable, even though he's never revealed which side he's on. Still, it was information I was able to trust.

"Sir, you know I could handle myself. I won't be there long and I promise, I'll be out as soon as I get the information that I want!" I argued.

There was a brief moment of silence. Then, Chief sighed and filled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Fine... You can go but you have one day to get your information and you are to get your flank back here. This is a statement, giving you my permission to go to Stalliongrad. If I were you, I wouldn't go there. Half of Stalliongrad wants your head on a stake."

I chuckled, "Sounds great!"

The Chief then began to walk out of the room but before he did, he turned around.

"Just promise me that you'll, at least, wait until you're fully healed before you go to Stalliongrad."

"Yes sir!"

With that said, he left the room and I was by myself.

"Stalliongrad... Here I come!"


	9. Nostalgic Memories

Stranglehold

Chp. IX

It wasn't until the evening when I finally had another visitor. It was Twilight Sparkle and she brought along some books with her.

"I thought you'd might get bored so I brought you something to read to kill time," she said, placing some of the books on the table next to my bed.

"Thanks," I told her. "It was getting kinda boring just laying here."

Twilight took a seat next to me, "If you don't mind me asking, what's it like back in Manehattan?"

I nodded my head, "Hmm... You know, that's a tough question... The truth is, I don't really know."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'you don't know?' Didn't you live there your whole life?"

"Well, yeah, but I haven't really experienced the leisure activities there. All my life, I've just been working. School as a colt, police academy immediately afterwards and it was off to the streets of Manehattan from there."

"Must've been really lonely, right?"

I paused. It was painful, knowing that your life was nothing but work, doing favors for somepony else, only to possibly die doing your job. I looked around the room and stalled the question for as long as I could. However, I felt it was rude to just end the conversation when she went out of her way to visit me and to keep me company.

I sighed, "Yeah... I never got the chance to really get close to anypony."

Twilight shuffled in her seat, "No friends at all?"

"Well, there was one..." I answered.

Again, there was a brief pause. Twilight decided to break the silence.

"It was Patriot, wasn't it?"

I nodded my head.

"He was my only friend... Back in school, I was always preoccupied with my work that I never really took the opportunity to make friends with anypony. My parents always told me that hard work will always make a pony successful, so I was a loner. All I cared about was getting the job done, not what plans did I have during the weekends."

I chuckled, "In fact, I thought it was a waste of time making friends until I met Patriot at cadet school. At first, I only showed him respect because he was my superior and would only talk to him if I needed help on something. Eventually, we got to know each other better and well, he was like a father figure to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he taught me everything I needed to know. Not just about work, but about life as well. It wasn't like I had any issues with my real dad. It's just, my parents were always preoccupied with work when I was younger so I didn't really interact with them too much but when I did, it was pleasant."

Twilight smiled, "You know, I was the same way. I never bothered to make any friends. After my older brother left to become a royal guard and I grew older, I didn't have any real friends. The only thing I knew was studying and reading. Books were my companions other than Princess Celestia."

"That's right, you're Princess Celestia's personal protege!"

"Just like you and Patriot, Princess Celestia was like a motherly figure for me."

"But what made you change? What made you go out and make friends?"

Twilight got up and began walking around the room. She seemed so happy that she couldn't sit still.

"It all started around two years ago when I first came here to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. I was also investigating the return of Nightmare Moon and what's funny was, the princess told me to not only check on the preparations for the celebration but to make some friends!"

I laughed, "Really? She told you to go make friends?"

Twilight laughed and nodded her head, "I know, crazy right? At first, I didn't really like the idea because there were more important matters to attend to and I wasn't really comfortable with meeting the ponies there. In fact, I even said that the ponies in this town were crazy!"

"And what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I met Applejack since she was in charge of the food. She introduced me to her ENTIRE family! Then, Rainbow Dash crashed into me. She was in charge of clearing the clouds. Rarity did decorations, Fluttershy was in charge of the music and Pinkie Pie was, well... Pinkie Pie."

"Fluttershy was in charge of music?"

"Yeah, the poor mare was so scared when we first met. She only squeaked and mumbled when I asked her what her name was. The only reason why she talked was because my assistant was a baby dragon."

"Oh yeah... She likes animals."

"But it wasn't until Nightmare Moon arrived was when we banded together to find the Elements of Harmony so we could defeat her."

"What are the Elements of Harmony?"

"It's the most powerful magic known to ponydom. The elements are known as Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic. Me and my friends each bear one specific element. When the five elements are together, it creates a spark, causing the final element of Magic to unleash the true power."

"Whoa... And I thought it was just a mare's tale..."

"Nope, they're real. When I first looked for the Elements of Harmony, Fluttershy and the others wanted to tag along. Of course, I told them that it was my duty to find them but they stuck by my side and we saved each other's lives many times that night."

"Where did you find the Elements of Harmony?"

"It was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. When we found the artifacts, I was teleported away by Nightmare Moon. But then, I heard their voices. They didn't give up on me! They searched the castle for me and when we reunited, our own virtues and newfound friendship connected with the Elements of Harmony and we defeated Nightmare Moon."

"Wow... It sounds as if fate brought you here, knowing that you were destined to make some friends with those specific ponies."

"Exactly! I never felt anything like it before! When I heard their voices, shouting my name, I felt so happy that I shed tears of joy! Those ponies treated me as if I were family and they risked their lives for not just me but for each other. No book or spell could ever replace their friendship."

I smiled. Tears formed in my eyes. It was a touching story to hear, especially since Twilight's past seemed almost like a replicate of mines.

"From what it seems, Ponyville is like the mecca for friendship. Perhaps, I might be lucky enough to experience the magic of friendship like you did," I said.

Twilight smiled, "I'm sure if you stayed here long enough, it might just happen."

Just then, she looked at the clock and got up.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Ranger, but I better let you get some rest. I'll try to drop by tomorrow morning," she said.

"Good night, Twilight and thanks for visiting," I replied.

The puple unicorn left the hospital room. I turned off the lights, closed my eyes and slept. The next day, I was feeling better thanks to advanced unicorn healing magic. The Ponyville hospital knew that I needed to get back to work as soon as possible, so they did all they could to speed up the healing process.

That night, I felt almost back to normal but I still wasn't allowed permission to leave the hospital. I decided to wait until it was midnight when everypony was asleep. I got off from the bed, put on my sunglasses and took the photos from Maverick. I snuck out of the hospital, which was surprisingly empty.

I left the building and made my way to the train station. When I arrived, I walked over to the ticket vendor and presented him my pass from Chief.

"One straight ride to Stalliongrad, please."

The vendor shook his head and chuckled, "You're really brave, you know that?"

"I have to be, it's part of the job."

I then boarded the lone train. Half an hour later, the door closed, the whistle blew and I felt the train slowly moving. This is it, Stalliongrad awaits me!


	10. Justice

Stranglehold

Chp. X

_I found myself at a field of white flowers. I was standing on my hind hooves in front of Patriot, who also stood on his hind hooves. We were in the same combat stance as we stared each other down. The wind whistled as the breeze swayed Patriot's grey bandana, along with our manes. White petals flew around us as we continued to lock our eyes on each other. _

_"It appears this day has finally arrived... Ranger, the Manehattan government has classified me as a hostile fugitive," said Patriot._

_"Patriot, we don't have to do this!" I answered. _

_"What is your duty as a police officer?"_

_"...It's to protect and serve the citizens of Manehattan... Patriot, you taught me everything I needed to know to perform my duties! I- I can't do this! I won't!"_

_"I am no longer your mentor, but a threat to society. Don't let your emotions get in your way! Do as you are ordered and eliminate me once and for all!"_

_I hesitated to make a move. When I did, I stopped and brought my head down in shame. _

_"I can't... Why? Why must I do this?"_

_"Enemies change in time, Ranger. Yesterday's enemies will be tomorrow's allies_. _The march of time and politics can turn even the closest of friends into enemies just as easily as the wind changes. I didn't teach you all the knowledge and fighting skills just for you to use them against me someday. Now, stand up and prove your loyalty!" _

_Reluctantly, I brought myself back up into the Parajitsu stance. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to free myself from emotions. Without any further words, we both charged forward tPolitics dictate who we deem as criminals and who aren't and we police officers are forced to play o deliver the first strike. From a distance, I heard a whistle. The sound began to get louder as each second passed by. _

I woke up from my short sleep due to the train's whistle. That dream... It felt real. I took off my sunglasses and rubbed my eyes. I then looked around to make sure I really was on a train and not in the field of flowers.

The door to the other cart opened and in came the conductor.

"Officer Ranger, we'll be arriving in Stalliongrad in five minutes."

I nodded my head and he went back into the engine room. I then took out the picture of Fluttershy that Maverick provided me. It was a picture of the pink and yellow pegasus smiling while holding onto a white bunny, who looked annoyed. I couldn't help but smile.

"I promise, I'll get you back to Ponyville... Hang in there, Fluttershy."

A.N.: I know this is a short chapter and all but hey, more will come!


	11. Interrogating Mad Dog

Stranglehold

Chp. XI

The five minutes passed by much sooner than I expected as the train stopped at the Stalliongrad train station. I got off the train and was met by the cold snowy weather. Stalliongrad... A city far east with a history of violence and bloodshed. Now it serves as a prison facility. A unicorn dressed in a police uniform saluted me.

"Officer Ranger, what a surprise!" said the unicorn.

I saluted him back and took out my badge, "I need to speak to Mad Dog in private."

The unicorn merely glanced at my badge and nodded his head, "Alright, follow me."

We walked out of the train station and into the main entrance of Stalliongrad. A giant brick wall stood in front of us and there were two pegasi guarding the door leading into the city. On top of the wall were two other pegasi keeping watch of the entrance.

The guards at the main door granted us permission and we walked into Stalliongrad. Stalliongrad was composed of four buildings: The mess hall at the east, security headquarters at the west, the interogation room at the south and in the center of it all was the main prison.

As I followed the unicorn, I looked around at the inmates who worked around Stalliongrad, performing hard labor such as dragging carts of iron, moving bricks and many other fun activities while the prison guards keeping a close watch. The prisoners were all dressed in a black and white stripped outfit. Many of them gave me a look as if they wanted to kill me.

However, I knew that the guards would keep them in check if they were to step out of line. The unicorn and I made it to the interrogation room, which composed of many sound proof rooms with closed wooden doors to keep each interrogation undisturbed. Each of these rooms had a number.

We went into room 45 and in it was just a table, two seats and a red button to alert the guards in case the inmate got violent.

"Make yourself comfortable, officer Ranger. I'll be back with Mad Dog," said the unicorn as he left.

I took a seat and patiently waited for him to return. Minutes later, he came back with Mad Dog, whose hooves were cuffed.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want any guards to keep him in check?" Asked the unicorn.

I shook my head and the unicorn left the room, leaving me and Mad Dog alone. The inmate sat calmly and had a smirk on his face.

"My my, what a surprise! The last time I saw you, you were Patriot's little lapdog. Look, you even got little boo boos all over your body! You've sure grown!" Said Mad Dog.

I smiled, "I see Stalliongrad's been treatin' you real nice."

Mad Dog chuckled, "What can I say? Free shelter, good food, daily exercise and a random visit from Manehattan's supercop himself! I'd say, life is pretty swell here. I see you're still rocking the shades."

I pushed my sunglasses up with my hoof, "You already know... Now how long has it been, ten years since Patriot and I arrested you?"

Mad Dog raised an eyebrow, "Yes sir. Refresh my memory and tell me, what I was guilty of again?"

"Let's see: Money laundering, grand larceny and most importantly, ponynapping."

Mad Dog nodded his head, retaining his smirk," Ah, sounds about right..."

There was a moment of silence between me and Mad Dog. His squinty eyes observed me as I sat back in my seat. He then chuckled and leaned back into his chair.

"Now, what would Manehattan's supercop possibly want with a lowly criminal like me? I'm sure you didn't come all this way for a friendly visit."

"Observant, are we? Alright then, let's cut to the chase. I have questions and you seem to be the only pony who has answers to them."

I placed the picture of Fluttershy directly in front of Mad Dog on the table. The inmate pony whistled and his eyes lit up.

"Not bad, Ranger... Not bad at all... Who's the cute face?"

"The latest known victim of ponynapping."

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"You might not have been directly involved in the ponynapping itself but I know that you're affiliated with the pony who did it."

I took Fluttershy's photo away and replaced it with the photo of the white, scarred pegasus.

"Now, who is he?"

Mad Dog took a look at the photo. He remained quiet for a long period of time, as if he was trying to stall. While he looked at the photo, he still had that disgusting smirk on his face. The inmate then began to laugh, as if he heard the world's funniest joke. I sat back and laughed along with him. I didn't know why but I just laughed along.

Mad Dog eventually settled down from the fit of laughter, "Do yourself a favor. Go back to Manehattan, turn a blind eye on this just like your idiot coworkers and move on in life because there's a good chance you're never gonna see your pretty little girlfriend again."

I slammed my hooves onto the table, "You're not answering my question... Who. Is. He?"

Again, Mad Dog smirked and slightly leaned back, "Temper, temper! Alright, you really wanna know? His name's Ironhide. Used to serve in the royal army but I don't know what happened. All I know is that he works for Zodiac."

I raised an eyebrow, "Zodiac? What is that, a name of a pony? A place? What is it?"

Mad Dog shrugged, "Beats me. I've met Ironhide a couple of times and I'll tell you what, he isn't your average crook. Take my advice and sit this one out."

I shook my head, "Sorry but I'm not gonna 'sit this one out' because some ex royal guard decided to ponynap a mare. Now, it's apparent you've worked with Ironhide before. How does he work? Does he ponynap certain mares?"

"He ponynaps random fillies, mares and or colts."

"Why does he ponynap them?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Where does he take them?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Everytime we work together, he always tells me to leave the rest to him. Where he takes them and where you can find him is up to your imagination, but do know that the answers are closer than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Patriot's taught you about detective work. Use those skills and investigate Manehattan. You'll be surprised as to what you'll find."

I leaned in closer to Mad Dog and took off my shades, staring at him. Mad Dog seemed unfazed.

"Why do I have a feeling you're not telling me something I should know?" I asked.

"I told you everything I know, supercop. Like I said, I'm just a lowly criminal. Take a deeper look into Manehattan and you'll find everything you need to know," Mad Dog replied.

"Alright, let me get this straight: The pony in charge of ponynapping the mare is named Ironhide. We don't know where he can be found, why he does this and where he takes his victims. We only know that he targets random ponies and that he's associated with something called Zodiac. Am I right?"

Mad Dog nodded his head, "That's correct... sir."

I chuckled, "It's kinda strange... You're helping me without any second thoughts. Are you trying to get a parole for good behavior or something?"

Mad Dog smiled, "Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?"

I nodded my head, "Alright then, we're done. Thank you for your time, Mad Dog."

Mad Dog flashed a toothy grin at me, "Always a pleasure, supercop."

I left the interrogation room and the unicorn guard was outside, waiting. As he went to escort Mad Dog back to his cell, I went back to the train station to return to Ponyville. I boarded the train and took a seat. The whistle on the train blew and before I knew it, the train began to move slowly.

I took the picture of Fluttershy out and looked at it again.

"Soon, I'll find you and bring you back to Ponyville, where you can be with your friends again."


	12. Revelations

Stranglehold

Chp. XII

I arrived at the Ponyville train station. It was night time and the station was empty. I journeyed through the empty streets of Ponyville until I came across two fillies who looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Th- the cottage! There's something at the cottage!"

"We didn't do anything, we swear!"

Before I could ask any further questions, the two fillies bolted off, disappearing into the night. Curious, I trotted to Fluttershy's cottage. After all, it was the only cottage I knew of and the fillies came from the direction of Fluttershy's home.

It was a long walk but I finally made it to the front of the cottage. Fluttershy's cottage had a very haunting feel as if something was watching me. However, I ignored the goosebump inducing aura. I saw that there were lights inside Fluttershy's home.

"This is gonna get interesting..."

I made my way to the front door. From there, I opened the door and immediately swept left. Clear. The center was also clear and so was the right side... I began to search the living room. When I was in, I was immediately attacked at the left side by a brown coated stallion, his face covered by a mask.

I blocked his right punch and trapped his arm with both my hooves. He managed to free himself by sweeping my hind legs and pushing forward at the same time. My body crashed to the ground. The stallion, however, didn't capitalize on my stumble. In fact, he patiently waited for me to make my next move.

I bucked at him but my hind hooves missed, barely grazing his head. I saw him charing at me from my right. Out of instinct, I planted my hind hooves onto the ground and delivered a right chop.

The stallion managed to grab my arm, trapping it between his two fore hooves. He then shoulder threw me to the ground. When my body made contact to the floor, he immediately pinned my neck with a hoof, cutting my oxygen short.

I gasped and desperately flailed my arms. My left hoof managed to push the stallion's coat up, revealing his cutie mark. As soon as his cutie mark had been seen, he let go of the choke and I hacked a lung, trying to regain all the lost oxygen.

The stallion took off his mask and his coat to reveal his true identity. The grey bandana, the cutie mark of an infinity symbol and a grey bushy beard.

"Ranger... Your Parajitsu skills are off. I expected more from Manehattan's supercop."

"It can't be... P-Patriot?" I asked.

"Or would you prefer to call me Maverick? It seems you're more comfortable with that alias."

I rubbed my eyes and peered at the stallion as hard as I could. I couldn't believe it! My mentor was standing in front of me! It was no wonder my Parajitsu techniques didn't work against him. I got up and saluted Patriot.

"Sir, I thought you were dead!" I said.

Patriot chuckled, "Son, that's what they wanted all of you to believe!"

My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean? The official government classified you as deceased six years ago."

Patriot sighed, "Then let me tell you what REALLY happened."

The elder pony began to pace around the living room. His face was stern.

"Six years ago, I was assigned to raid the underground casino along with three newly recruited officers. The media claimed that I was KIA by mobsters but in reality, it was a setup. The ponies who 'killed me' were the three officers themselves. They were ordered by the mayor of Manehattan to do so."

"WHAT? Why?"

"I knew too much. Prior to being assigned to that case, I began an unofficial investigation on Manehattan's government. Remember the incident eight years ago where three million bits suddenly disappeared from Manehattan's treasury?"

"Yeah, they said it was robbed by Mad Dog and his crew."

"And because of that, we were ordered to arrest Mad Dog but did you ever noticed we were never ordered to retrieve the 'stolen' bits?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Come to think of it, the mayor didn't really do much to retrieve the money himself... He was quiet about it."

"That's because the bits weren't stolen! One does not simply lose three million bits. Especially since the treasury can only be accessed by the mayor and is heavily guarded. Even if Mad Dog were to get his all his lackeys to rob the vault, he wouldn't even get close to it. You and I aren't allowed to be near it, even with our established reputations!"

I raised an eyebrow, "So what happened after you became suspicious?"

"I decided to interrogate the suspected mobsters about the missing money. Of course, they didn't tell me because they didn't know and even if they did, I doubt they'd confess. Then, I got a copy of Manehattan's monetary transactions. As I observed where the taxpayers' money went, I realized that the mayor was involved in very shady business deals."

"What kind of deals?"

"I don't remember exactly what it was but it had ties to the black market. The mayor and the corporate scumbags that work for him knew that with me snooping around, it could jeopordize whatever it was they were planning. To make sure I was out of the picture, they had the Chief assign me the casino case."

"Wait, Chief knew about all this?" I asked.

Patriot nodded, "That's right, he was well aware that I had a kill order on my head. However, he let me know ahead of time what the mayor planned on doing and gave me a pill that puts me in a death like coma for two whole days before I was introduced to the new recruits. When I arrived at the casino, it was empty. The three officers tried to kill me with their magic and during the fight, I took the pill in mid battle."

"So that was really you at the funeral then, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I woke up from my death like state a little after I was buried. After the funeral ended, Chief dug me up from my grave later that night and I left Manehattan. From there, I changed my identity and started a new life in Trottingham as a private investigator."

"Hold on, if you're working as a PI in Trottingham, how do you fit into what's happening here in Ponyville?" I asked.

Patriot yawned, "Let's continue this conversation tomorrow. Both of us need our rest if we're going to crack this case."

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

"A kind zebra, by the name of Zecora, has let me stay at her hut out in the Everfree Forest. And you? I'm sure you won't be staying at the Ponyville Inn anytime soon."

I cupped my chin with my hoof and thought about where I was going to stay.

"I think I know a place. Where and when will I meet you again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning at Twilight Sparkle's library," Patriot replied.

I nodded my head, "Alright then, I'll just stay the night there and I'll meet you tomorrow to discuss more."

We then parted ways and a smile crept onto my face as I left the cottage. At last, I was reunited with my mentor. To think that this whole time, he was alive and well and was living in Trottingham. I walked into town and made my way to the library.

I arrived at Twilight's library and knocked on the door. From inside, I heard Twilight asking herself who was knocking at this time.

The door opened and Twilight jumped a little when she saw me.

"My goodness Ranger, we were looking all over for you! Where were you?" Asked Twilight.

"I had to leave the hospital early to take care of some unfinished business... I know this is random and all but do you mind if I stay the night here? I don't want to go back to the hospital and Ponyville Inn isn't exactly the best place for me to crash."

Twilight nodded her head, "Sure, just uh, come in but I don't really have an extra bed. I can give you mines."

"No need, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh no, you're a guest and I'm not having you-"

I waved my hooves, "Don't worry about it. As long as I got a place to stay, I'm fine."

Twilight sighed, "Alright then."

I walked into the library and closed the door. I sat down and looked around the library.

"So, uh, what ever happened to your pet dragon?" I asked.

"Oh, Spike? He's not my pet and he's currently in Canterlot on a vacation. I really don't want him involved in this, especially since he's a baby dragon. Are you sure you're fine with sleeping downstairs on the floor?" Said Twilight.

I nodded my head. Twilight laughed and shook her head.

"Good night Ranger."

"Good night Twilight."

The unicorn went upstairs and closed her door. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	13. Patriot

Stranglehold

Chp. XIII

My eyes slowly opened as I felt somepony gently nudging me, whispering "wake up" in my ear. I got up, yawned and stretched only to meet Patriot and Twilight standing in front of me.

"We've been trying to wake you up for a while, Ranger. You're a deep sleeper, you know that?" Commented Patriot.

I grinned, "What can I say? I like to enjoy my sleep. Anyways, I-"

Just then, we heard knocking on the door. Twilight Sparkle opened the door and was greeted by the rest of her friends. When they saw me, they all rushed into the library.

"OH MY GOSH! I THOUGHT WE WERE NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN, RANGER!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"Ranger, where were you?" Asked Applejack.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Said Rarity.

I nodded my head, "I know, I left without saying anything but it was important."

"Hey, who's this?" Asked Rainbow Dash, gesturing to the elder pony standing next to Twilight Sparkle.

"That's Patriot," I answered.

Every mare, except for Twilight, gasped. Their eyes wide and their jaws dropped.

"No way... THE legendary Patriot?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"As in, Equestria's number one detective, Patriot?" Said Rarity.

Patriot nodded his head, "That's me."

"But... Ah thought you were dead and ya look a lot older too," said Applejack.

Patriot took the time to explain everything that happened to him in Manehattan, just as he told me last night. The mares couldn't believe what they were hearing. A living legend thought to be dead due to a government conspiracy.

After Patriot was done informing the others about what happened to him, I remembered that he still had questions that needed to be answered.

"Alright Patriot, so now that you've gotten that out of the way, how do you fit into all of this? What are you doing here in Ponyville if you currently live and work in Trottingham?" I asked.

"When I began my work as a PI in Trottingham, I received intel from an anonymous informant, asking me to investigate a number of disappearances that were going on around the city."

"Disappearances?" Asked Rarity.

"That's what it seemed like, at first. What made these disappearances suspicious was the ponies who were missing. Based on investigations, I've come to the conclusion that only shy, quiet ponies were the ones that went missing; particularly fillies and sometimes colts."

"Did you ever find them?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"Kind of. I managed to deduce that these were acts of ponynapping because I discovered the pattern. They randomly ponynapped their victims but their choice of targets became predictable. The targets were usually fillies and colts and sometimes mares. The ponies who were missing came from low class families and were practically a ghost in their communities. Basically, nopony would've known they went missing if the victims were to just suddenly leave."

"Oh my..." said Twilight.

"The disappearances happened all over Trottingham and after years of studying forensics and examining the evidence left behind, I found out the identities of some of the crooks. I investigated the black market only to find out that all of these acts traced back to a name known as Zodiac," said Patriot.

I gasped, "Wait, Mad Dog mentioned that name! He didn't say what it was but told me to investigate Manehattan for more information on it."

"I began to look more into Zodiac over the years. The name always appeared in the black market but it was always shrouded in mystery. The name was mentioned as if it were a spiritual entity. Recently, I found a safehouse for Zodiac's lackeys and discovered the next target for ponynapping."

My eyes narrowed, "Fluttershy?"

"Apparently so. At the time, I only knew that their target was somewhere in Ponyville. Their records weren't very specific on who they were after, so I had to get here before they did to keep watch and find out who the target was."

"Why didn't you tell Ranger so he could help you?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

Patriot shrugged, "To be honest, I wasn't ready to reveal the truth to him. If word got out that I'm still alive, the crime world and the law enforcement world would be chaotic and this time, they'll finish the job for good, if you know what I mean. To protect my identity, I've used many different names: Zero, Big Boss and the most recent one, Maverick. I wish I was able to tell the truth earlier but the circumstances didn't permit it."

"So now what do we do?" I asked.

"What was it that Mad Dog told you?" He asked.

"He told me to investigate Manehattan for more information on Zodiac. Perhaps that has something to do with your unfinished investigation?"

Patriot began to walk towards the door of the library, "Only one way to find out. You comin' along, Ranger?"

I began to wave my hooves, "Hold on a second. Can we even trust Mad Dog's intel? And this is Manehattan, we're talking about! If ANYPONY from the MPD sees you, you're done for."

"What choice do we have? This is the only solid chance we got if we wanna rescue Fluttershy. Once we find out where the money and ponies go, we'll take down Zodiac," said Patriot.

I sighed, "Fine. We'll board the next train to Manehattan."

I then turned to the mares, "I know what you girls are thinking and I'm just going to say this once: Leave it to the proper authorities. Patriot and I will handle it."

Surprisingly, Twilight and her friends accepted it without any arguments. Their cooperation made me a little suspicious and uneasy but it was good that they're staying out of the way. Patriot and I left the library and headed over to the train station. The station was crowded today. We bought our tickets to the next train ride to Manehattan.

We decided to wait for the train at the station. We didn't say anything to each other and only stood around while the other ponies chatted amongst themselves. Two hours later, the train arrived.

"Just like old times, eh Ranger?" Patriot asked.

I took out my pair of sunglasses from the pocket of my police vest, "Just like old times."


	14. Breaking and Entering

Stranglehold

Chp. XIV

Patriot and I boarded the train along with the other ponies. Ten minutes later, the train departed from the Ponyville train station. The ride was silent, as Patriot didn't talk and I didn't want any suspicion amongst the passengers as to who I was with. To pass time, I looked outside the window, enjoying the tall green trees and the blue mountains from the far distance.

We finally arrived at the Manehattan train station several hours later. We got off the train only to meet a large crowd of ponies at the station, who waited for their loved ones or for the next train to show up. Patriot and I swiftly dodged the crowd as we made our way out of the train station.

I arrived outside before the elder pony. A minute later, we reunited and waited for a taxi cab to pick us up.

"So... Where do we start?" I asked.

"We gotta get off the streets first. Somepony will suspect something," replied Patriot.

"How about my place?" I suggested.

Patriot shrugged, "Sure, I guess. We don't really have much of a choice."

The cab arrived and we boarded it. The driver asked where we would like to be dropped off and I told him my address. The cab took off and like the train ride, the awkward silence lingered again.

As we rode through Manehattan, I watched as we passed the tall corporate buildings, the obnoxiously bright billboards that advertised consumer products and the various gift shops and restaurants. I sighed and couldn't help but feel a yearning for simplicity. Am I finding this city life to be boring?

Patriot and I got off the cab when we came to our destination. I paid the cab driver and he then left, leaving us alone outside my house. We went inside and I turned on the lights and closed the door.

"Who would've ever thought Manehattan's supercop lived in such a small, humble home?" Asked Patriot, as he explored my house.

"Small but simple and practical. I don't have time to clean up a mansion so I'm fine with a small house," I said.

I went into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee. I brought it to the living room, where Patriot took his seat on the couch. I set down the cups on the coffee table in front of us and joined the elder pony on the couch.

"Now that we're here, where do we start?" I asked.

"What we need is a copy of transactions from the Manehattan treasury. I'm sure more than three million bits have gone missing at this point. Once we find out where that money went, we can crack this case once and for all."

"How do we even know if the mayor is involved in the same thing as we are?"

Patriot chuckled, "The black market works wonders. Ever since this mayor has taken office, the black market seem to have benefitted from Manehattan's economy. We need to know who's reaping in all the benefits and if this leads to Zodiac or not."

"So how are we gonna get the transactions?"

"The mayor has it in his office."

I raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying we're gonna break into the mayor's office and steal his documents?"

Patriot waved his hooves in the air, dejectively, "That sounds a little too harsh... Let's just say we're conducting an 'unofficial investigation' and confiscating some important documents for evidence and leads."

I shook my head and laughed, "You sure have a way with words, you old coot."

Patriot took a sip from his cup of coffee and placed it down, "You ready to do this?"

I also took a drink from my cup and then sighed, "Are you sure that the transactions will lead us to Zodiac?"

"I promise, it'll be the deciding factor in this case!"

"You promise?"

Patriot grinned.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Said Patriot, shoving his hoof into his eye.

I stood there, speechless with my jaw hanging like a bungee jumper.

"Sorry, that's what happens when you stay in Ponyville for too long," said Patriot.

"Alright, enough of that. Let's just get these documents and see what to do from there," I said.

I got up from the couch and walked over to my closet and opened it. Patriot's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Whoa... Where did you get these uniform and gear?"

"I got it from Chief when I had to help out the tactical units in a hostage rescue two years ago. I figured this seems appropriate for tonight's operation."

We left the house, bringing along two briefcases with us. We then walked until we were out of the neighborhood and waited for a taxi to show up. The taxi arrived and we boarded the cab.

"Where to, gentlecolts?" Asked the cab driver.

"Take us to 'La Fleur Rouge Cafe' please," I replied.

The taxi then left my neighborhood and went back into the city again. Half an hour later, we arrived at the cafe and I paid the cab driver as Patriot and I left the taxi. The taxi then left us and we waited outside the cafe until the driver was out of sight.

"Coast is clear, let's get this gig rolling," I said.

We entered the alleyway and opened our briefcases. I put on my black tactical suit and then wore a grey vest over it. To finish it off, I wore a black hood that resembled a ski mask and put on my helmet. I looked over and saw that Patriot was done suiting up. We then disposed the briefcases in the nearby dumpster.

"The mayor's office should be in the sixth floor. Once we get those documents, we'll go back to your house to lay low and we'll leave Manehattan tomorrow night," said Patriot.

I nodded my head, "Ready when you are."

Patriot peeped his head from the dark alleyway and nodded his head, signaling that the coast was clear. We emerged from the alleyway and Patriot took a look at the front door.

"It's locked, mate. Cover my six while I take care of the door," said Patriot.

I kept an eye out while he picked the lock. In less than a minute, Patriot managed to get the door open.

"We're oscar mike!" Said Patriot.

We both entered the building and quietly closed the door. It was a bit dark but I knew that was going to be the least of our troubles. Swiftly, we began to advance forward. So far, nopony but us.

Out of nowhere, we heard whistling and hoofsteps. Patriot went left and hid behind a bookshelf. I hugged the wall and tried to stay as silent as possible as the whistling and hoofsteps were getting louder. A bright white light was illuminating the dark room where we hid.

When the pony walked past me, I snuck behind him and delivered a quick chop to the back of his head. He immediately dropped to the ground and fell unconscious. Patriot grabbed the body and dragged it to where he hid and left the body there.

"Nicely done. We'll have to hide the bodies if we take down the guards. The last thing we need is gettin' caught," whispered Patriot.

We continued to advance forward, passing by many offices which were locked up. We then climbed the stairway to get to the second floor. When we got to the second floor, we saw three security guards patrolling around. Patriot and I then got on our bellies and crawled to the right corner.

"This is gonna be tough..." I whispered.

"We can wait until they split up or see if lady luck's on our side and crawl past them. Your call," replied Patriot.

I peeped my head out from the corner to glance at the three guards, who stood firmly like Celestia's royal guards. I then turned back to Patriot.

"We'll give them a minute. If they don't split, we'll have to sneak past them."

"Alright, let's hope they do."

We waited for a good minute and they still didn't seem to budge from their position. The three beams of light shone in the room. After waiting, we decided to just go ahead and try to sneak past them.

I got back down on the ground and began to crawl towards a pillar. I hid behind it and saw Patriot hiding behind a chair. I crawled past the pillar and now aiming to get past the guards. Just then, the guards began to split up and patrol the second floor. Horseapples, I better get out of sight...

I saw one of the guards come closer so I quickly hid behind a vase. My heart pounded inside my chest as the light shone closer and closer. I kept my breathing under control, taking slow consistent breaths while I silently prayed to Celestia that I wouldn't get caught. Then, I heard grunting and the guard turned away.

This is it, my chance to take him out! I bolted from behind the vase and the guard turned back around to face me. I immediately punched him in the face and leg swept him, slamming him to the ground. The guard laid there, unconscious. I then dragged his body and hid it behind the vase.

Patriot regrouped with me, "Let's keep moving, shall we?"

We then cautiously made our way to the stairway to the third floor, keeping our trotting to a slow, stalking pace to muffle the sounds of our hoofsteps. However, I heard some guards talking and the sounds of running hoofsteps echoing loudly. I looked up and saw at least five guards trotting towards the stairway.

"Take cover, they're performing a search!" Hissed Patriot.

I looked around and saw a couch, so I hid behind it. Patriot, on the other hoof, hid behind some tables. The guards all looked around the room, lights beaming from their horns.

"I could've sworn I heard something down here..."

"Keep searching, something doesn't seem right."

I glanced over to where Patriot was and saw that he was gone. He was climbing the stairway to the third floor. I immediately did the same. Luckily for us, the third floor was practically empty due to all the guards searching the other floors. I managed to regroup with the elder stallion behind a pillar near the stairway to the fourth floor.

"We don't have much time before they discover the bodies. We're gonna have to double time it if we're gonna get those documents in one piece."

"Alright, you lead the way, Patriot."

Patriot and I began to walk in our stalking pace like a timber wolf preying on unsuspecting ponies. We saw two guards walking back and forth, keeping a tight surveillance of the fourth floor. I grinned. Only two guards patrolling this floor... How bad could that be?

"You take the one on the right, I'll take the left. These muppets won't know what'll hit them," whispered Patriot.

We split up and I began to stalk the guard on the right side. The dark room allowed me to conceal myself as I moved to where he was like a predator. I found myself behind the guard, following him closely like his own shadow. When I was close enough, I wrapped my forelegs around his neck.

The guard briefly struggled but then went limp. I moved his body to the corner of the room and saw that Patriot also took out the other guard. We advanced to the fifth floor. Surprisingly, the fifth floor was empty. Despite it being empty, I remained alert.

As we trotted in stalk mode, we hid behind random objects and kept going as soon as we were certain that the coast was clear. It was no wonder the guards couldn't do much against us. The entire City Hall building was so dark that I sometimes walked into random tables or vases.

We finally got to the sixth floor, where Patriot and I laid down on the stairway and peeped our head up. We saw two guards outside the mayor's office.

"We're here. It looks like we're gonna have to take them out head on. On my mark," said Patriot.

My body tensed and I took a deep breath as I got off of my stomach, ready to pounce at the two guards.

"Go!"

Instinctively, my body shot forward as fast as a member of the Wonderbolts and together, Patriot and I ambushed the two guards. Before they were able to retaliate, I already rammed one of the guards like a bull, crushing him into the wall. The guard groaned and I finished him off by delivering a chop to his jaw, dropping him like a sack of bricks.

I looked over and saw Patriot strangling the unicorn until he went limp. He then threw the unicorn guard to the side and kicked the door open with a powerful buck.

"We gotta hurry. Those guards from the third floor must've found those bodies by now. Spot me while I get the documents," ordered Patriot.

I stood guard at the door of the mayor's office. I never expected to see myself partaking in breaking and entering but I had to admit, it was easier than I thought. The guards were incompetent, the prize was in a convenient location and –

"Uh oh…" Said Patriot.

I turned around, "What do you mean, 'uh oh?'"

"We got a bit of a problem."

"Don't tell me the documents are missing…"

"It's not that. We didn't bring enough lock picks to get the drawers open."

I began to look around for anything that could be used to open the drawer. Books, portraits, vases and chairs but no sign of anything that could be used as a lock pick.

"Hold on, I got an idea!" I said.

I trotted over to the desk and gave it the hardest buck I could with my hind legs. With a loud, echoing crack, the desk fell over and the drawer broke open. I watched as Patriot opened the drawer and began rummaging through the wooden chips and piles of paper.

"Found it!" Exclaimed Patriot.

A smile crept onto my face but it quickly faded. I felt something sharp point onto the back of my head.

"Don't move a muscle, trespasser!"

To be continued…

A.N.: Sorry that this took a while and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be sure to get the next chapter uploaded ASAP!


	15. Busted

Stranglehold

Chp. XV

I looked at Patriot, who had his hooves up. I stood still like a rooted tree and my heart began to beat faster. I heard hoofsteps scattering around until I saw that the guards surrounded us completely.

"Slowly place those documents on the floor."

Patriot did as he was told. With the documents on the ground, Patriot held his hooves back up again and looked over to me.

"Looks like we've been compromised… Resort to plan B," he said.

I shot him a glance, "Wait, what's plan B?"

The next thing I knew, Patriot ragdolled one of the unicorn guard with a shoulder throw, slamming him onto the ground. The other guards began to break their formation and tried to ram the elder stallion with their horns. I bucked the guard behind me in the face; my hooves felt the bones in his face shatter.

"Take them down with lethal force! They're resisting!" Yelled one of the guards.

Two down, three more left to go. I saw a guard charge his horn up to shoot Patriot, who was busy wrestling with another guard. I dashed forward and tackled the guard performing magic. Our bodies collided with a loud thud as he discharged the beam of energy, barely missing my mentor.

When I tried to punch the downed guard, I was side swept by another. My ribs stung with pain as I got hit. It felt like getting hit by a boulder. I gasped for breath as I laid on the ground. The guard who hit me rushed in to try and finish me off. I got up but he tackled me again, slamming me against the wall.

I began to wheeze for breath as I tried to push the larger pony off of me. I felt my vision blacking out as he pinned his entire bodyweight behind his arm, which was used to choke me. Stay calm, Ranger. You'll get out of this somehow…

I placed both of my hooves together and pushed forward against him, freeing just enough space for me to catch my breath. The time window was short, so I had to make sure to capitalize on this moment before he pins me back. I lowered myself and twisted my body out of the way. I then wrapped my arms around the unicorn's neck, kicked his lower leg and slammed him face first onto the ground.

The unicorn guard was unconscious and I turned around to see Patriot panting for breath while standing victorious against the other guards.

"Let's get out of here. We got what we're looking for," I said.

We double checked the documents to make sure it was the right ones. Then, Patriot and I left the mayor's office. We disposed of our uniforms in a nearby dumpster and trotted a few blocks away from the City Hall before getting a taxi.

The taxi came and we got in, telling the driver my address as the destination. Several minutes later, we arrived and I paid the taxi driver fifteen bits. We got inside the house and I locked the door.

"Alright lad, time to find out where the taxpayer's hard earned money really goes," said Patriot.

We examined the documents. Every bit recorded in Manehattan's treasury was carefully monitored. I hoped that we got the right evidence…

"Patriot, I can't seem to find anything suspicious… Are you sure we can find what we're looking for through this?" I asked.

"Patience, Ranger… Patience…" He replied.

As the hours went by, I began to wonder if it were a mistake to continue our investigation in Manehattan. The only thing that kept me from giving up was what Mad Dog said back in Stalliongrad. The answer lied within my home city but where?

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I felt myself nodding off as I helped Patriot go over countless amounts of paper and numbers. When I turned to another page of the Manehattan treasury transactions and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Patriot… I got something!"

"About bloody time! What have you got?"

"Three million bits to the White Lotus Academy… What the hay is that?"

"The White Lotus Academy, you say? Why, that's all the way in Foal Chi Minh City… Now why in Equestria would three million bits from our treasury be doing there?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I intend on finding out."

Patriot stretched his arms and yawned.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll board the next train to Foal Chi Minh City. For now, let's get some shut eye."

I nodded and went to sleep on the couch. The next morning, I woke up to a sweet aroma of coffee. I saw that there was a cup of coffee waiting for me on the table. I stretched and reached over to drink.

"Good morning, mate! Ready to get to the bottom of this?" Asked Patriot.

I chuckled, "It's about time I hear you say that."

Then it hit me. I left all my stuff back in Ponyville! All the evidence, all my paperwork, everything. I sighed.

"Something wrong, Ranger?"

"We need to go back to Ponyville. I forgot my stuff there."

"Alright then, off we go."

I casted my eyes on Patriot. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel suspicious. Patriot was never the type to just agree nonchalantly about something. I must be getting paranoid…

Just then, the doorbell rang. Patriot and I glanced at each other.

"Hide, I'll answer the door," I whispered.

As Patriot disappeared, I went to answer the door. It was Chief, who had a grumpy look on his face.

"Chief! Why, what a surprise! What brings you here?" I asked.

Chief raised an eyebrow, "I should be the one who's asking that question. What brings YOU here?"

I shrugged, "Forgot something important."

"Mind if I come in?"

I exhaled deeply and shook my head, "Sorry, no can do sir. I'm actually on my way to the train station. You know, to get back to Ponyville."

Chief had an unamused look on his face, "Cut the act, Con Mane."

My superior then pushed me aside and closed the door, locking it behind him. I watched him as he slowly walked around my living room, looking around.

"You can come out of hiding now, Patriot. You might be able to fool everypony else but you won't fool me!"

From my closet, Patriot exited. The two elder stallions looked at each other; both ponies wearing a stern look on their faces.

"I thought I told you to stay out of Manehattan and live a new life."

"I did, until Zodiac decided to stir horse apples in Trottingham."

Chief sighed, "Patriot, your little stunt with Ranger last night is gonna drag us into a deeper hole than we're in right now. The higher ups are getting suspicious and it's only a matter of time before they're gonna hunt the both of you. When they're done, they'll be after MY flank too!"

"Well, tell them to join the bloody queue. We got what we're looking for and we don't have much time to spare."

"Well, maybe if the two of you had kept a closer watch of Fluttershy and trace Zodiac's lackeys, none of this would've happened!"

I frowned, "Wait a minute; I was assigned to patrol Ponyville, not to interfere with detective work."

I glanced over to Patriot, who motioned to Chief. The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"Chief, is there something you want to tell me about my true mission?"

After a long moment, Chief finally confessed.

"Alright, your true objective wasn't to just patrol Ponyville. The reason I assigned you there in the first place was because Patriot needed help. Of course, I work behind the desk and the only pony I trust in the MPD is you, Ranger. Everything worked smoothly and I even had the higher ups fooled into thinking this was just a vacation for you."

"What went wrong, then?"

"When you arrived in Ponyville, we didn't expect there to be a big welcome party for you. It was supposed to be a secret mission. I meet you in private, brief you of the objectives and we keep an eye out on Fluttershy while maintaining a low profile. Zodiac's lackeys must've gotten desperate when they found out a big name cop was patrolling the town," said Patriot.

I silently cursed myself for messing up the mission. Why did I go and reveal myself to Ponyville like that? If only I hadn't gone to Sugarcube Corner, I would've been able to stay anonymous.

"Now, what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you what you two are gonna do. You're gonna get the hay outta Manehattan, ASAP! Forensics and detectives are working together to find out the identities of last night's robbery. I'm giving you two VIP train tickets to the next train ride to Ponyville. I'll try to buy you guys some time but they'll find out, sooner or later," said Chief, handing me and Patriot two golden train tickets.

Patriot and I saluted Chief.

"Thank you sir!"

"Now get your flanks hauling and get out of here!"

Chief left my house and Patriot and I did the same. I closed the door, locked it and from there, we traveled to the train station via taxi. We got to the station and presented our VIP tickets to the ticket vendor, who granted us access. We climbed aboard the VIP train, which was empty.

Half an hour later, the train whistle blew and the doors closed. I felt the train slowly move as I sat down on my seat. While the train moved, I began to ponder the evidence that we gathered. About an hour into the silent train ride, I was the first to talk.

"Patriot, do you suppose the mayor is Zodiac?"

"Nah, I don't think so. He's definitely involved with Zodiac but I wouldn't say he's the mastermind behind this."

"I suppose we'll just have to find out once we get to Foal Chi Minh city, won't we?"

"Yeah. Well, just sit back and relax, Ranger. There's nothing we can do for now but to wait."

Several hours later, the train stopped at the Ponyville station. We left the empty station and immediately went back to Twilight's library, where my belongings were. We were outside her door. I knocked on it but nopony answered. I tried to go through the door but the library was locked.

Patriot shrugged. I sighed and sat down, waiting. We waited for a good hour before Twilight came back.

"Ranger, how did everything go?"

"Sorry Twilight, but there's no time to explain. I need to get my stuff so Patriot and I can continue our mission."

"Okay, then," the lavender unicorn replied, opening the door. I grabbed a briefcase full of evidence and dashed out of the library.

"Come on, Patriot! We can't waste anymore time!"

The elder pony followed me back to the train station, where we went to the ticket vendor.

"Two train tickets to Foal Chi Minh city, please," I asked.

"Sorry sir, but the tickets are sold out. I can reserve two tickets for you."

"When will the next train ride be?"

"Three days from now."

My jaw dropped. Three days? By that time, I might as well just quit the mission and apologize to Fluttershy's friends for not being able to live up to my promise. I walked away from the ticket vendor; my hooves dragged and my head down as I left.

Patriot nudged me and smiled, "Chin up, lad. Things like this happen and there's nothing you can do about it but-"

"For Celestia's sake, this is life or death here! There's a pony whose possibly dead or dying and you have the nerve to SMILE and say that?"

I shook my head, "It's over. The next available ticket won't be valid until three days from now…"

Patriot wrapped an arm around me.

"Giving up already? I was just about to tell you how we're getting to Foal Chi Minh city before you interrupted me."

My eyes lit up, "wait, you can find us a way to get there?"

Patriot grinned and nodded, "Follow me."

I followed him like a lost puppy. We left the train station and before I knew it, we were back at Twilight's library. Patriot knocked on the door and Twilight greeted us, letting us in.

"Twilight, we need your help. You see, we're trying to get to Foal Chi Minh city but the tickets are all sold out."

Twilight Sparkle grinned, "Gee, I wonder why…"

I looked over to Patriot, "What are we doing here?"

The next thing I knew, two train tickets were levitating in front of me. I couldn't believe it! Two tickets to Foal Chi Minh city! But how…

To be continued.


	16. New Recruits

Stranglehold

Chp. XVI

I stood there, dumbfounded. In front of me were the train tickets to Foal Chi Minh city but what was Twilight Sparkle doing with them? As a matter in fact, how did she even get them?

The library door opened and in came the rest of her friends. When they saw me, they had a grin on their faces, as if they were keeping something from me.

"Twilight, give me those tickets and I swear, I'll pay you double the price!" I offered.

The unicorn shook her head, "it's fine, you can have the tickets for free."

When I reached over to grab it, the ticket moved away from me.

"On one condition though… You have to let us come with you."

"Oh no, you girls are not coming along. This is police business so let the police officers handle it. Furthermore, how did you girls even find out where we were going in the first place?"

Applejack gestured to Patriot, "He asked for our help and that's exactly what we're gonna do."

I turned to Patriot, who simply shrugged.

"Sorry Ranger, but we need as much help as we can get and who else but the heroes of Equestria themselves?"

"Sir, I'm not sure about this…"

"Give us a chance supercop and we'll show you we're more than capable of helping you out!" Said Rainbow Dash.

I looked at the cyan Pegasus and her friends. All of them looked at me with hopeful eyes. I turned to glance at Patriot one last time, who nodded his head in approval. I nodded my head as well and sighed.

"Alright, fine. You can come but let me remind you that we're dealing with a mastermind who's got one of your friends. Try not to do anything too crazy."

Pinkie Pie squee'd, "You mean like this?"

Out of thin air, she pulled out a large blue cannon that shot confetti, causing Rainbow Dash to leap up from the ground.

"Jeez, Pinkie! That scared me!" Said Rainbow Dash.

Everypony around her gave her a surprised look and Applejack had to stifle her laughter. Rainbow Dash quickly shook her head.

"I meant, that was really loud… and it took me by surprise! I'm sure everypony was just as scared- I mean, surprised like I was, right?"

I leaned over to Patriot, "you still think this is a good idea?"

"Have a little faith, will ya? They may seem like a bunch of misfits but they're the most reliable ponies that are willing to help us. There's a reason why Princess Celestia holds them in such high regards."

Then Patriot stood up and marched towards the mares.

"Listen up!"

The mares immediately lined up like soldiers, eagerly awaiting orders.

"Our sources indicate that the perpetrators are somewhere within Foal Chi Minh city. Our objective is to locate the White Lotus Academy and to find out where they're holding Fluttershy. Are there any questions?"

Twilight and her friends shook their heads.

"Alright, to the train station!"

Twilight Sparkle distributed the tickets to all of us and we left the library to head to the train station. When we got to the train station, we presented our tickets and climbed aboard onto the train. I looked around and noticed that the train to Foal Chi Minh city was empty.

An hour later, the doors finally closed and we took off to the eastern region of Equestria.

"Sit back and relax team. This is gonna be a long train ride," said Patriot.

"So anypony ever been to Foal Chi Minh city?" Asked Applejack.

Everypony shook their heads.

"I've always wanted to go there to learn about the culture and to research on martial arts as well," said Twilight.

"Same here! I heard they have some wicked kung fu schools there!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"And the dresses there! Oh, their material is to DIE for! Foal Chi Minh city has some of the finest silk in all of Equestria. If we have enough time, maybe I could get my hooves on some," said Rarity.

"Hey Patriot, what was it like?" Asked Twilight.

"Well, the city was nice and there are so many things you can buy that you'll never find in Ponyville. The only thing was, I didn't get to explore too much because I was on a mission there."

I sat back as the rest of the ponies chatted amongst themselves. It was a long day and I began to feel my eyelids getting heavier. I closed my eyes and took a nap.

Moments later, I felt something poke at my sides and I opened my eyes.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty. We're here," said Patriot.


	17. Foal Chi Minh City

Stranglehold

Chp. XVII

I got up from my seat and stretched. I groaned as I was still slightly wounded from my previous fights with the unicorn guards and that one pegasus assassin from the Ponyville Inn. I then followed Patriot and the mares off the train and we left the train station.

We walked down the crowded streets of Foal Chi Minh city. The sun above us radiated in the clear blue sky. I looked around and marveled at the architecture of the eastern city.

"Whoa Nelly, I ain't ever seen buildings like these before!" Said Applejack.

"The designs on the buildings are certainly marvelous! If only Ponyville would have buildings like these," said Rarity.

"These pagodas can only be found here and only the citizens of Foal Chi Minh city know how to build them. Besides, I think Ponyville looks fine the way it does now," commented Twilight Sparkle.

I had to admit; the multi-story pagodas were certainly a sight for my eyes. It was too bad I wasn't here on vacation because Foal Chi Minh city looked rather nice. The streets were clean, the ponies looked friendly, the architecture was exotic and the food being cooked on the street made my mouth water.

As we walked down the streets, I noticed a lot of the local ponies simply staring at us in awe, as if we were some sort of circus act. From the way they were looking at us, I knew they'd never seen westerners before. It made me feel a little uncomfortable but I moved on, trying my best to focus on the task at hoof.

"So who exactly are we looking for?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't exactly know but I do know that we're looking for the White Lotus Academy. Our sources indicate that the bogeys have recently affiliated themselves with the White Lotus Academy," I replied.

"If it's one thing I do know, it's the fact that I'm starving! Let's get something to eat," said Pinkie Pie.

I turned to face the rest of the group, "anypony else hungry?"

The mares looked at each other sheepishly and grinned. Patriot patted his belly.

"Well, I suppose we could grab a bite to eat before we continue," I said.

We began to look around for a nearby restaurant for a quick meal. The signs were all in Vietnamese so I had to look inside the buildings to see what type of establishment was present. I saw what looked like hair salons, musical instrument shops but no sign of a restaurant.

"Am I the only one who's having trouble reading the signs?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"They're all in Vietnamese. I don't think any of us is familiar with the language so I'm not surprised we can't read them," replied Twilight.

"Somepony needs to translate these signs in English or something. You could really get lost here!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Hold on, y'all! I think I found a restaurant!" Said Applejack.

We followed her and she took us to a small building with a sign saying, "Pho".

"Good work, Applejack! Let's eat!" Said Patriot.

We all went inside the restaurant and sat at a small round table. The restaurant was empty and there were still bowls of soup still sitting around on the tables. Flies were buzzing around the restaurant and the floor had grey and brown stains on it. The rest of the group didn't seem to mind. They were too busy reading the menu to care about the cleanliness of the establishment.

"Some pictures would be nice. I don't even know what to order!" Said Rarity.

Patriot chuckled and shook his head, "you ponies never had food from Foal Chi Minh city before? Let me help you, then."

Patriot spent the next five minutes translating the menu and explaining what ingredients were used in the cooking. Having been in Foal Chi Minh city before, the elder earth stallion had no trouble finding his way around the native language. The waiter came back and took our orders. The mares, along with Patriot, ordered the pho, which was a type of rice noodle soup. I decided to order the same, since I didn't know what to order.

The waiter then left our table. I looked around at the restaurant, waiting for my food.

"Now, how are we going to find this White Lotus Academy? Should we ask around?" Asked Twilight.

"That sounds like a plan. Things have changed since the last time I was in Foal Chi Minh city. Never heard of a White Lotus Academy before. I wonder what type of school it is," replied Patriot.

"What I wanna know is why is the Manehattan government sending bits here. I don't recall the Foal Chi Minh economy being so bad that they need help from other Equestrian cities," I said.

"And for that matter, how is this even connected to Fluttershy's disappearance?" Asked Applejack.

"According to our intelligence, this is the place where Zodiac activity is high and recent. Our answers lie within the academy so we have to find it first. I just hope we didn't take too long finding these things out," I replied.

Our food came and the waiter placed our bowls in front of us. The smell of freshly chopped onions and broth teased my nostrils as the steamy bowl of rice noodle soup sat in front of me. We wasted no time devouring the bowl like savages. We had a case to solve and we couldn't afford to waste anymore time so we had to rush through our lunch.

Rarity offered to pay the bill and before any of us could object, she handed the waiter eight bits. We left the restaurant and continued our investigation in the streets. From there, Patriot began asking the locals about the White Lotus Academy. From what it seemed, the locals looked rather afraid to talk about the mysterious academy. After what seemed like an eternity, he found an elderly stallion who told him where it was.

"Alright lads, this gentlecolt said that the White Lotus Academy is located right next to the Equestrian border. We'll have to travel north to get to it."

We got on a carriage and the stallions took us out of the city and into the mountain range. The blue mountains and the green forests reminded me of my first train ride from Manehattan to Ponyville. From the train, the natural environment was out of reach but here I am, traveling through the sights that I witnessed. The weather felt colder as we were going through the mountain trail.

The carriage ride got a bit bumpy due to the rocky road but other than that, it was much smoother than I thought. We then found ourselves riding through the trail in the forest. The fresh air from the forest was relaxing, unlike the city's stuffy atmosphere. When it was night time, the stallions stopped and set up a camp on the trail. I laid down on the dirt floor and slept.

The morning birds chirping woke us up and we got back on the carriage, continuing our voyage to the White Lotus Academy. After traveling down the trail for two more hours, we found ourselves outside a large temple.

"Here it is, the White Lotus Academy," I said.


	18. White Lotus Academy

Stranglehold

Chp. XVIII

Patriot paid the stallions for taking us through the mountain and forest trail and the stallions left afterwards. We all stood around near the large temple known as the White Lotus Academy. Although it was isolated in the forest, I didn't see anything suspicious about the building.

"Alright ponies, gather around and listen up!" Said Patriot.

I joined the other mares by huddling around the elder earth pony.

"We can't just go in there all at once. We'll stick out like a sore hoof but luckily, I managed to come up with a plan," said Patriot.

"And just when was this?" I asked.

Patriot grinned, "While we were on that carriage. It was a long ride so I might as well use that time wisely to come up with a plan that won't get us all killed."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Now, the plan is going to be a little complicated but play your cards right and we might just be able to pull this off. We'll split up into two groups: Group A and Group B. Group A will consist of me, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. Rarity and Ranger, you'll be Group B."

I turned to Rarity, smiled and shrugged. She smiled back.

"You two will be in charge of entering the academy. If I'm not mistaken, I believe this is a martial arts school so I want you two to go in there and pretend that you're interesting in taking up lessons. Try and see if you could get a tour inside the school."

"And what's Group A going to do while we're in there?" Asked Rarity.

"We'll scavenger around the outskirts for any clues concerning Fluttershy's ponynapping. If something were to happen, I want you to make as much sound as possible. That way, we can go in and bail you two out. Any questions?"

"Not that I don't mind working with Ranger and all but how come I have to go in there?" Asked Rarity. "Shouldn't we get somepony else who's stronger, like Applejack or Rainbow Dash?"

"While I was planning all this out, the choices were hard to make but you were the only logical choice I had. Rainbow Dash is too wild, Applejack can't act to save her own flank, Twilight Sparkle would've been distracted by her pursuit of knowledge and Pinkie Pie's just… Well, Pinkie Pie. You got the charms that'll fit perfectly in this plan." Replied Patriot.

I placed a hoof on Rarity's shoulder, "Don't worry, Rarity. I promise, I'll do all I can to protect you once we get in there. As long as we don't screw up our act, we'll be fine."

"If you insist, then I shall do this for Fluttershy's sake!" Exclaimed Rarity.

Patriot chuckled, "That's the spirit! Now get to it! Time's running short."

Rarity and I walked together to the front of the large temple. There, two large white earth ponies stood in front of the door.

"Halt, who goes there?"

"Why, hello there! My husband and I are traveling martial artists and we heard that the White Lotus Academy was the best martial arts school so we were wondering if we could come by and check the place out," said Rarity.

I nearly blushed when she said that I was her husband. The petite unicorn gave me a wink and I followed along with her story.

"That's right, we're from Canterlot and I was told that the best place to learn was here. Now where can we go to speak to your master?" I asked.

The two white ponies looked at each other and grinned. Their eyes beamed upon hearing that we came from Canterlot. They then faced us again.

"Our master is right inside. You two may come in."

They opened the doors and Rarity and I entered the large temple. The weather felt warm inside the academy and in front of us were a large group of ponies in white uniforms, practicing elaborate forms that looked a lot like kung fu. The loud, aggressive kiais, the fast punches and kicks and the fierce look on the students' eyes as the practice sent a chill down my spine.

The ground shook a little as the students would stomp on the wooden ground and land after they performed jump kicks. A white earth pony with short black mane, who was dressed in a black martial arts uniform, saw us looking around and immediately trotted towards us.

"Hi, welcome to the White Lotus Academy. My name is White Lotus and I am the main instructor of this school. How could I help you?" Said the stallion, extending his front hoof.

I shook his hoof, "Yes, my wife and I are travelling martial artists and we're looking to train at the best school but we haven't been able to find one we like just yet."

"We heard that the White Lotus Academy was the best, so we travelled all the way from Canterlot just to see how your school is like," added Rarity.

White Lotus smiled, "Ah yes, the White Lotus Academy is the best place for you to learn authentic kung fu. Would you like to join us in practice?"

I looked over to Rarity, who raised her eyebrows at me, and back to White Lotus.

"I was hoping to get a tour around the school to see what you guys offer," I said.

White Lotus looked at both Rarity and I, retaining the smile. I saw past his smile though and realized that he wasn't too happy about my request. His smile looked as though he was being interrogated by Celestia's royal guards.

"Very well then, follow me."

Rarity let out a quiet sigh of relief. I raised an eyebrow at her, signaling to follow me closely. We followed the white earth pony to the stairway at the right corner of the academy. However, I noticed there was another door next to the flight of stairs.

"That room is off limits. Instructors only," said White Lotus.

I nodded my head. We then went up the stairs to the next floor, where I felt the ground slightly vibrating. Muffled shouts of martial arts kiais were heard as I saw a room full of earth ponies, now dressed in black uniforms like the one White Lotus wore. A glass door separated us from the lightning fast martial artists.

"This is the advanced class. These ponies are my personal hoof picked warriors who have proven themselves worthy of learning master level techniques that could possibly kill somepony with just one move," said White Lotus.

White Lotus left us outside the advanced class room. I saw Rarity trembling as she watched the students practice. I didn't blame her; those ponies looked like they could take our heads off with one kick. While I watched the advanced students practice, I couldn't help but watch a particular black Pegasus who was instructing the class.

The Pegasus had bruises and scars on his stern face that looked recent. He looked at me and grinned at me, as if he knew who I were. Then it hit me; it was the same Pegasus that attacked me at the Ponyville Inn!


	19. Off Limits

Stranglehold

Chp. XIV

There I was, staring face to face at the stallion that nearly assassinated me. I leaned over to whisper to Rarity.

"That's the stallion that tried to kill me at the Ponyville Inn. Something's fishy going on in this academy and I wanna know what."

"What are we going to do now?"

"We'll leave this place for now and come back when it's empty. Let's see if the others found anything."

White Lotus approached us. We remained calm to avoid any suspicion. The last thing we needed was having to fight off fifty plus ponies who were trained in deadly martial arts.

"Would you like to demonstrate for our advanced class?" Asked White Lotus.

Rarity shook her head, "No, mister Lotus, I'm afraid we can't at this time. Your establishment is quite professional and the students here are, indeed, skilled but my husband and I simply wish to explore other dojos in Foal Chi Minh City before we make up our minds."

White Lotus bowed, "You two are wise. Very well then, I hope you find what you are looking for."

I shook his hoof and bidded him farewell. Rarity and I immediately left the dojo and rendezvous with the others deep in the forest.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"We couldn't find anythin' around the dojo. The place looks pretty harmless if you ask me," said Applejack. "How about you guys?"

"We managed to spot Ranger's Ponyville Inn assassin inside the dojo. We also found a room which was off limits," said Rarity.

"Then it looks like our intel was spot on, lads. White Lotus is up to something and it's time we know what," said Patriot.

"Let's wait until the school's more empty. I honestly don't think we can take them all on," I said.

Rainbow Dash snorted, "Yeah, right! Me and the girls have taken on a whole army of Changelings with our bare hooves. A couple of ponies with kung fu don't scare me!"

"Rainbow, this is a different type of battle. A battle fought with information and espionage. We can't just storm in there and expect to beat everyone up," said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Fine…"

We camped outside in the woods. When it was night time, we all decided to go to sleep. As the hours turned late, I checked my watch and saw that it was 2:30 A.M.

I found myself tossing and turning on the dirt ground. I had to find out what White Lotus was hiding from us. I looked around and saw that the other ponies were sleeping. I got up and headed towards the White Lotus Academy. I was on the outskirts of the academy, peering at the guards who were asleep.

"Can't sleep too?"

I immediately jumped and quickly turned around. Rainbow Dash appeared from the shadows of the forest.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," I said.

Rainbow Dash chuckled, "Sorry, didn't know Manehattan's supercop was such a scaredy pony."

"What are you doing up?"

"I dunno. Can't sleep."

"Same. I really want to know what's White Lotus hiding but at the same time, this is a team effort."

Based on observation, the place didn't seem to be heavily guarded. In fact, why would a martial arts academy even need guards in the first place? The area seemed very isolated and was near the Equestrian border, which was heavily guarded by Princess Celestia's royal guards.

I sighed, "All, to hay with it… We've wasted enough time on this case. You and me, we'll search the school for leads."

Rainbow Dash's eye's gleamed and a wide smile crept onto her face.

"You'll let me go with you?"

"Yeah but if we're gonna do this, you have to do as I say, move when I move and we'll make it out in one piece. Got it?"

Rainbow Dash nodded her head, "Yeah, let's do this."

From the shadows of the forest, Rainbow Dash and I snuck towards the guards like a timberwolf stalking it's prey. The guards snored loudly as they leaned against the door, oblivious to our presence. We needed to move the guards but we couldn't do so without waking them up.

"We'll have to wake them up and knock them out again," I whispered to Rainbow Dash.

I tapped one of the sleeping earth ponies and he let out a snort. The earth pony then grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. When he was fully awake and aware of what was going on, I immediately hit him on the head, knocking him out.

Rainbow Dash did the same and we moved the bodies to the side. I then got ready to raid the building by utilizing the Parajitsu stance. I signaled for Rainbow Dash to cover the right side of the room when the doors opened. On the count of three, I quickly opened the door and saw that the left side was clear. The right was clear as well.

We began to search the empty dojo for the room that was off limits. It wasn't long before I found it.

"Alright, Rainbow Dash, cover my six while I get this door open."

I was met by an unusual silence. If it was one thing I learned in my short stay in Ponyville, it was that Rainbow Dash was loud and brash. I turned around to see if she heard my orders but instead, I saw White Lotus and the Ponyville Inn assassin. In their hooves was an unconscious Rainbow Dash.

"Found what you were looking for?" Asked White Lotus, grinning.

"I guess you could say so," I said.

"I'll admit, you and that mare earlier almost had me fooled with your little act but showtime's over! I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to dispose of you, cop!" Said White Lotus.

I got into my Parajitsu stance. My eyes were glued onto the two menacing ponies in front of me.

_Assassin lunges forward, I dodge to the left. Kick from White Lotus blocked but my balance is disrupted. Roll to the left to dodge the assassin's stomp. Deliver a quick chop to the neck. Blocked. White Lotus throws unconscious Rainbow Dash at me. Maneuver to the right. Wild haymaker makes it's mark on my face. Conclusion: Wounded teammate, fractured jaw, outnumbered and surrounded. Chances of survival: None… _

Out of nowhere, the door opened and a magenta beam of magic hit both of the stallions, rendering them unconscious. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Reckless as always, aren't we Ranger?" Asked Patriot.

I grinned, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Good to know we made it just in time. How's Rainbow Dash?" Asked Patriot.

"She'll be fine," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Ranger, find out what's behind that door. We'll stay here and take care of this mess," said Patriot.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. In an attempt to break through, I used my shoulder to ram the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Stand aside, officer Ranger. I'll take care of this door for ya," said Applejack.

With a mighty buck, the orange earth pony sent the door flying off of it's hinges. I stood there with wide eyes.

"Years of apple buckin'," said Applejack.

I took lead of the search and entered the room. It was a stairway leading down underneath the ground to another door. Again, I had Applejack kick the door down. As soon as the door flew off it's hinges, I immediately rushed forward in case if somepony were hiding behind to ambush.

My eyes widened as I saw countless mares and fillies blindfolded and chained.

"What the…"

To be continued…


	20. Police Brutality

Stranglehold

Chp. XX

"What in tarnation is the meaning of this?" Asked Applejack.

I felt sick to my stomach. The mares were scarred and malnutritioned to the point where their bones were visible. The fillies looked no older than Applejack and Rarity's younger sister. From the headcount that I did, I didn't find Fluttershy anywhere.

"Applejack, get the others… We struck gold," I said.

One by one, I took off the blindfolds. Their eyes looked as though they had seen war casualties. The hostages did all they could to wriggle away from me.

"Please, remain calm. I'm officer Ranger from the Manehattan Police Department. I'm here to help," I told the mares and fillies.

I took my badge from my vest and I showed that I wasn't an imposter. They seemed to have relaxed a bit after seeing the badge but they were still hesitant. I didn't mind.

"My goodness, lad, our intel was right!"

I turned around and saw Patriot come into the underground room. He helped me release the hostages. Once we got all the hostages free from their bonds, we escorted them out of the underground chamber and back to the main floor of the dojo.

"What are we gonna do with them? Should we contact the Foal Chi Minh government about this?" I asked.

"No, we can't let them know about this just yet. We need to find out what White Lotus was gonna do with these ponies first. Then, we'll put these girls in the Canterlot witness protection program," replied Patriot.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends immediately began to treat the hostages with first aid care. I checked on Rainbow Dash to see if she was okay and sure enough, she was awake but continued to lay on the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry Rainbow Dash… I shouldn't have put you in danger like that," I apologized.

Much to my surprise, Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Hey, danger's my middle name. Don't sweat it, man."

I had a small smile on my face. At least she was a good sport about it, I thought.

I saw Patriot and the rest of the Mane Six interviewing the hostages. I figured it'd be best to leave them be and get answers from White Lotus.

I took him to the advanced classroom and had him tied up so he wouldn't try to escape or fight me. Now wasn't the best time to try my luck against somepony as skilled as he was in terms of combat. He woke up from the magical blast from earlier only to see my face.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, scumbag," I said.

"Wha- What's going on?" Asked White Lotus.

"I'll be the one asking questions. After conducting a search in your dojo, I found a bunch of mares and fillies blind folded and chained up like slaves. What were you planning on doing with them?"

"I don't have to tell you anything! I have the right to remain silent."

I smacked him across the face and his cheek turned red with a hoof print on it.

"You have the right to give me the correct answer and trust me, I have ways to get you to talk."

"You can't do this to me! That's police brutality!"

"Who are they going to believe? A low life criminal or a well established police officer? I can beat you senselessly and the chief ain't gonna say anything. I could just say you were resisting arrest and we had to apply force to subdue you."

"White Lotus tried to break free from the ropes but had no success. He glared at me.

"You'll pay for this!"

"Shut up and answer my question. What were you planning on doing with those ponies?"

"I don't have to answer to pigs like you!"

I hit him again on the face. He grunted in pain as my hoof slammed onto his nose.

"You're a tough stallion but even you must have your limits and trust me, I'm a patient pony," I said.

I continued to ask White Lotus the same question and of course, he wouldn't give me a proper answer. The beatings continued but that pony just wouldn't crack. I temporarily stopped the interrogation to regroup with the others to see how things went on their end.

"Did you get him to talk?" Asked Rarity.

I shook my head, "That pony's as stubborn as a mule… No offense."

"None taken," said a random mule.

"I've tried beating the information out of him but it's not working."

I let out a sigh. I looked at Twilight Sparkle, who had a devious grin on her face.

"I think I know how to get him to talk…" Said Twilight.

I returned to the advanced classroom with a smug grin on my face. White Lotus spat at me.

"I'm still not going to talk," said White Lotus.

"Oh don't worry, I have another pony who's willing to talk," I said, gesturing to an energetic pink pony.

White Lotus shook his head and laughed.

"I don't even know who she is… How is she going to provide you with information?" Asked White Lotus.

I retained my grin.

"I'll leave you two to be acquainted…"

I left the room and closed the door behind me. For the next ten minutes, Pinkie Pie pestered him with a single question, asking him whether he preferred chimicherries or cherrychongas. I watched from the glass door and judging from White Lotus crying like a little foal, I decided he endured enough.

I put on ear plugs and entered the room. I saw White Lotus pleading to me to make Pinkie Pie stop. I placed a hoof over her mouth to muffle her question.

"The only way I'll get her to stop is if you decide to cooperate and answer my questions," I said.

Surprisingly, White Lotus still shook his head.

"No, you don't understand! I can't tell you! I won't!"

I took off my sunglasses and gave him a piercing stare from my icy blue eyes.

"Pinkie Pie… Please continue."

I released my hoof and the torture continued. The shrieks of agony from White Lotus was almost flooded by the pink pony's rambling. Tears fell down from the white earth pony's face as his head shook frantically.

"Alright, alright! I'll talk! I'll talk! Please, just make it stop! I'll tell you everything you need to know!" Said White Lotus.

I nodded my head, "Now that's more like it! Alright Pinkie, you can stop now."

Pinkie Pie grinned at me, "Okie Dokie Lokey!"

She hopped out of the room like a bunny, leaving me and White Lotus alone to talk.

"Now that I've gotten your cooperation, I wanna hear some answers and if I find out you gave me misleading information, I'll have your flank locked up in solitary confinement with a never ending record of Pinkie Pie asking you about chimmicherries and cherrychongas. Got it?!"

"Yes, yes! Please, I'll tell you everything!"

"Good, now what were your motive with those chained up ponies?"

"They were slaves…"

"And why do you need slaves?"

"I didn't need them. He needed them."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who's 'he'?"

White Lotus clammed up. He refused to speak for a long moment but then I gestured to Pinkie Pie, who was standing outside hopping up and down. His eyes widened.

"Zodiac!"

"So you were affiliated with Zodiac… Where can I find this Zodiac character?"

"He's in Fort Nova. I was going to send him these ponies so he could sell them off into slavery…"

I gasped, "Pony trafficking! I should've known… Are you positive I'll be able to find him in Fort Nova?"

"Yes, yes, you'll be able to find him there."

I took out a picture of Fluttershy from my police vest.

"Does this pony look familiar to you?"

White Lotus nodded his head, "That one was sent off to Fort Nova two days ago. She should be there by now."

"Do you know if she's sold off yet?"

White Lotus slowly shook his head, "I- I don't know… I don't know! Please, I don't know!"

I began to walk away as he continued to plead innocence. I then stopped to turn around.

"I believe you… but that won't save you."

I took out a record player that I got from Pinkie Pie. I didn't know how she managed to pull one out of thin air but I guess that's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. I put on a record and left the room. White Lotus screamed as the record was playing Pinkie Pie's question about chimmicherries or cherrychongas.

I went downstairs with the pink pony and we met up with the rest of the team.

"Did it work?" Asked Twilight Sparkle.

"It sure did. White Lotus told me that Fluttershy was a victim of Zodiac's pony trafficking business and these mares and fillies were about to suffer the same fate had we not found them," I replied.

"Where are they selling them off to?" Asked Patriot.

I gulped, "Fort Nova…"

Everypony exchanged nervous glances at each other. I didn't blame them.

"We're going to have to talk to Princess Celestia about this…" Said Twilight Sparkle.

To be continued…


	21. Unfinished Business

Stranglehold

Chp. XXI

We contacted the Foal Chi Minh government about the slaves in the White Lotus Academy and they arranged to have them transported to Canterlot where they would be under a witness protection program. Like the ponynapped mares, the team and I also headed towards Canterlot to talk to the princess.

The train ride took about a day but it didn't matter to me. We had valuable evidence on Fluttershy's whereabouts and our time window was running short. We arrived at the Canterlot train station at dawn. The station was empty and the sky was still dark.

We rushed through the elite city and soon found ourselves outside the royal Canterlot castle. We were allowed entrance thanks to Twilight Sparkle being Princess Celestia's personal protégé.

The team and I entered the main throne room where Princess Celestia was found. Her mane was messy and her eyes looked drowsy.

"Why, my little ponies! What a surprise!" Said Princess Celestia.

We all bowed down before the majestic princess. Twilight Sparkle was the first to speak.

"Princess Celestia, we need to have a word with you."

"Why sure, what is it?"

"It's a long story but here goes: About a week and a half ago, Fluttershy was ponynapped and we traveled all across Equestria to find her. We just came from Foal Chi Minh City and found out that she was taken to Fort Nova, along with hundreds of other ponies as a result of pony trafficking."

Princess Celestia's eyes widened, "Fort Nova?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head, "Yes, your highness."

"This… is quite some news but I'm afraid there's nothing we could do about this…" Said Princess Celestia.

"But-"

"I'm sorry but Fort Nova is out of our jurisdiction. Not to mention, it's in the city of Terran and I can't have you snooping around in the middle of a war zone. It's too dangerous, even for you! I forbid you ponies from going there!"

Patriot stepped forward and gave Princess Celestia a bow.

"Your highness, you are wise indeed and yes, we are well aware of Terran's current state but it is YOU who has to be aware of what's really taking place in Fort Nova."

Princess Celestia narrowed her eyes at Patriot.

"You seem awful familiar…" Said Princess Celestia.

"Patriot, at your service."

"Impossible! Patriot was announced deceased six years ago."

"It was a cover up to fool the ones who are responsible for this current issue. I still can't believe even the royal family are fooled by this gig to this day… But enough about that. All we're asking for is permission to rescue Fluttershy and other ponies that have been ponynapped."

"Your cause is noble but your very presence in Terran without permission from Equestria and the other kingdoms will be a direct violation in our peace treaty with the other kingdoms. You see, Terran was once an Equestrian city but after centuries of war and discord, Fort Nova was abandoned and Terran became a large market for not just Equestria, but for other kingdoms as well."

"Equestria conducts marketing with other kingdoms through Terran and if they find out that a bunch of Equestrians are participating in the war, they'll use it as an excuse to wage war on our kingdom. I love Fluttershy with all my heart and I wish I could do something about it but as long as I'm ruler, I will do what I can to protect my kingdom no matter what!"

I looked at the rest of the team, who had their heads down. Some of them looked like they were holding back tears for their ponynapped friend. I turned to the princess.

"Your highness, what if we weren't Equestrian?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Princess Celestia.

"If you destroy all evidence that we are subjects of Equestria, we can easily get into Terran without jeopardizing the kingdom. If we are to get caught by enemy forces, they won't be able to prove that we came from Equestria if no one can provide the proper documentation. We have to stop this before more ponies fall victim to pony trafficking."

Princess Celestia sighed.

"Friendship like this, you don't find everyday… Very well then, I'll dispose of your residency status. I just ask that you come back in one piece. I will have medics and soldiers at the Equestrian border. Rescue those ponies and get out of there! Meet me here in three hours." Said Princess Celestia.

We all cheered and hugged each other. It was time we saved Fluttershy and stop Zodiac once and for all. We left the castle and went to the local market to stock up on supplies. There, we bought a large sack of apples and bottles of juice.

We then went back to the castle and awaited the princess. While we did so, Twilight Sparkle took out a scroll and levitated a feather dipped in ink.

"It's fair to let our loved ones know what we're doing in case if we don't make it back," said Twilight.

She wrote the letter and handed it to us so we could read it.

To whomever is reading this, this might be the last time you'll ever hear from us again for we will travel into unknown territory on a quest to save a loved one. We are well aware of the dangers we will face once we arrive in Terran and I know it's a fool's errand but we're doing this, not just for the sake of Fluttershy, but for the future ponies in Equestria. Please take care of one another while we're gone and keep us in your thoughts and prayers. We have no regrets and we just hope that you'll be able to forgive us for whatever wrongdoings we have committed in the past.

-Sincerely, the Mane Six.

I felt like I was about to burst in tears when I was done reading the letter. The princess was right- it's rare to find a strong bond of friendship like these girls possessed. It was an honor to have been able to work alongside such a legendary group of ponies.

The princess came back and asked us to follow her. We left the throne room and were outside in the royal gardens, where a golden chariot awaited us. We all climbed on and the pegasi took us out of Canterlot, heading east.

After only three hours, we found ourselves at the Equestrian border in Foal Chi Minh City. There, an entire battalion of soldiers and medics stood guard of the border. Among them was Captain Shining Armor, who was leading the battalion. We got off the chariot and began making our way towards the border.

Patriot and I saluted Captain Shining Armor and he returned our salute.

"Captain, it's an honor to meet you," I said.

"The feeling's mutual, officer Ranger. May I have a word with Twilight Sparkle before you leave?"

"Of course, Captain."

Captain Shining Armor tried to convince Twilight and her friends not to go but she insisted that it was her duty to serve Equestria in any way possible. Defeated, Captain Shining Armor hugged Twilight Sparkle and allowed her clearance.

We stood at the border, staring down at the vast desert that was in front of us. My body slightly trembled as I knew this could be my last moments alive.

"Once we cross this border, we are no longer Equestrians. We will be nomads with no affiliation to any kingdom. We'll be fighting under no flag. We'll have no home. If you feel you are not up to this task, now's your chance to leave. We won't judge you or think of you negatively if you do," said Patriot.

He waited for a minute to see if anypony were to back down but everypony was determined to go through with this. I took off my police vest and threw it to the ground. I had to make sure we had no evidence leading back to Equestria. Twilight Sparkle handed the scroll to Princess Celestia and joined us back at the border.

"Any unfinished business before we go?" Asked Patriot.

We all shook our heads.

"Alright, to Terran!"

To be continued….


	22. Mission Briefing

Stranglehold

Chp. XXII

The hot sun scorched our bodies as we traveled under the desert heat. My body sweat profusely as my legs tried to remain stable while walking. After three hours of walking through the hot desert, we found a small dilapidated wooden house. We took refuge in it. The windows were cracked, the roof had holes in it and the floors were creaky but it sure was better than outside.

"Alright, we'll stay here for the night. Take a half hour lunch break and I'll go over the mission objectives," said Patriot.

Applejack handed us each three apples and a bottle of juice. We ate quickly and quietly. When we were done, Patriot found a wooden table inside the home and placed it in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to Terran, fillies and gentlecolts. I will refer to this mission as Operation Stranglehold. Listen up because we only have one shot at this."

The elder earth stallion placed a large map on the table.

"A generous benefactor provided us with some intel and resources that'll come in handy for Operation Stranglehold. This is a map of Terran. As you can see here, the VIP will be here in Fort Nova. Fort Nova is an abandoned Equestrian military fort and is currently being used as Zodiac's main headquarters. It's located in the center of Terran."

"How are we gonna get to Fort Nova if the locals in Terran are gonna be fightin'?" Asked Applejack.

"There are two factions that are fighting in Terran: the Zodiac Killers and the Terran Liberation Army. The Zodiac Killers are trying to rule over Terran and the TLA are resisting against it. Unfortunately, Equestria and the other surrounding kingdoms can't participate in this fight and so can't we. However, the TLA have agreed to help us on this mission," replied Patriot. "In fact, their leader should be coming to meet with us sometime today."

"Now, I'll be assigning you all different roles. If we are to succeed in Operation Stranglehold, you must follow through the best you can. Pinkie Pie, you and Applejack will be in charge of causing a diversion in the market. Throw a random party and spike the drinks with this," said Patriot, taking out a bottle of sleeping medicine.

"Once the Zodiac Killers drink this, it'll make our escape easier. Rarity, you'll be in charge of making us disguises. Twilight and Rainbow Dash will be posing as captured slaves and Ranger will be your captors. You three will infiltrate Fort Nova and free the hostages. I'll arrange for our escape."

"And how are we gonna escape with hundreds of pony trafficking victims?" I asked.

Before Patriot was able to answer, we heard a knock on the door. Everypony turned to the door, prepared to strike down whoever was behind it. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole.

It was an aging yellow green earth stallion with a large saddlebag on his back. I turned to the others who were anxiously waiting to find out who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"My name's Apple Cider. I'm the leader of the Terran Liberation Army."

Reluctantly, I opened the door and let him in. The stallion stopped to stare at Applejack, who also did the same. Their jaws dropped as they both stuttered incoherently.

"Applejack?!"

"Pa?!"

The two ponies immediately embraced each other.

"Applejack, I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Same here, pa. Gosh, I missed you. We all did."

It was a heart warming reunion but I was about to remind this pony why he's here until Patriot stopped me.

"Don't. It's not everyday where a filly reunites with their loved ones after serving in a war," said Patriot.

"Alright, y'all. It's time to get focused again. Did ya explain Operation Stranglehold?" Asked Apple Cider.

Patriot nodded his head.

"The Terran Liberation Army will provide you with your escape. We gotta get them captured fillies and mares out of Fort Nova and onto those chariots no later than tomorrow noon. Our spies told us that Zodiac's gonna sell them ponies off tomorrow evening," said Apple Cider.

"The transport will be waiting at east side of Terran, where we will be entering tomorrow. At approximately 11:30 A.M., I'll be launching fireworks to signal our retreat. Don't miss the signal. The TLA will hold off any Zodiac Killers so our escape should be relatively smooth," said Patriot.

Apple Cider took off his saddlebag and took out robes, rope and makeup.

"I understand one of you's the fashion expert?" Asked Apple Cider.

"Why, yes, that is I, Rarity."

"Good, we'll be counting on you for a convincing disguise. Once you ponies are inside Fort Nova, free them hostages and make your way to the east entrance."

"Any questions before we conclude this?" Asked Patriot.

"What about Zodiac?" I asked.

"What about him?" Asked Patriot.

"Aren't we gonna take him down or take him back to Equestria so that the princess can deal with him?"

"No. Our mission is to rescue those ponies. We're not getting involved in this war. In fact, we shouldn't even be here but under these circumstances, we have no choice but to invade Terran."

"Any other questions?" Asked Patriot.

We took a minute to decide if we had any other questions but no one was able to come up with any so we shook our heads.

"Very well then. Make your preparations for tomorrow morning and rest up. Tomorrow, we'll begin Operation Stranglehold!"

To be continued…


	23. Young Appleseed

Stranglehold

Chp. XXIII

"_Operation Stranglehold" _

_September 16__th__- 10:15 PM _

_Applejack _

_Mane 6/MPD _

_Marenjab Desert, Terran_

I sat outside the abandoned house, staring at the moon in the night sky. It was a wonder how Princess Luna managed to stay there for a thousand years all by herself. I reckon that's why she still talked funny when I last saw her on Nightmare Night.

I also reckon Fluttershy must be feelin' the same way as the Princess did- lost, lonely and scared out of her mind. I closed my eyes and silently prayed to the princess of the night to keep my friend safe. It might empty words that fall on deaf ears but I figured it's best to at least keep my loved ones in my thoughts and prayer, as she'd do the same for me.

"Can't sleep, Applejack?"

I turned around and saw my pa, Apple Cider. He sat down next to me. His mane was greying and his once smooth face was covered in wrinkles. Had time gone by that fast?

I shook my head, "Nah… I uh… I had too much apple juice and I can't sleep."

Pa glanced at me and laughed.

"Land's sake, Applejack, y'think you could fool your ol' stallion with that excuse? I know somethin' else is botherin' ya."

I sighed, "Yeah, ya got me. I was just thinkin' about you and ma and how y'all been away for so long. Every night, I'd look out to the moon and pray that y'all come home. I never understood why you and ma had to leave us…"

A brief glance was all I needed. My father stared down at the sandy ground and sighed. His shoulders slumped and his head hung low on his neck.

"I was on a business trip with your ma. You were too young to understand what was goin' on at Sweet Apple Acre. Heck, I doubt even Big Macintosh knew what was goin' on."

"What happened?"

"…I don't think you'd get it… I just can't tell you right now."

"Pa, I ain't a little filly anymore! As your daughter, I deserve to know why my own parents would leave like that!"

There was a long moment of silence and I figured I done gone made the ol' stallion angry. The tension between us was as so awkward that you'd feel it a mile away.

"I didn't want to leave my own children… So did your ma… Everytime you flap your gums, accusin' your ma and I of leavin' y'all, it sickens me," said Apple Cider.

I turned away from him and focused my attention to the moon in the sky. I heard him sigh.

"You were right, though. Y'ain't a filly anymore and it's wrong of me to keep these things a secret from my own family. After Apple Bloom was born, the farm was in need of some serious bits. Our apple orchids was sufferin' from a drought and we had very little apples to sell. The Ponyville market wasn't high enough for us to make real income with our limited supplies of apples so your ma and I went to Terran to sell our Sweet Apple Acre apples."

I turned to face my pa, who retained a stern look on his face.

"Here, in Terran, our apples can be sold for three times the price of Ponyville's usual rates. They consider apples to be exotic since ya aint got any apple orchids here. When we arrived in Terran, we were able to sell our apples and get enough money to support y'all throughout the drought. Then he came…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Zodiac…"

My eyes widened, "Zodiac?! The same one that ponynapped Fluttershy?"

My pa nodded his head,"I'm afraid so, AJ… It was like he came out of nowhere and seized Terran overnight. Your ma and I tried to escape but we ran into the Zodiac Killers. They made sure nopony would escape Terran once they entered."

It made perfect sense now. With his influence, it was no wonder my ma and pa couldn't escape. Yet this whole time, I was told by Granny Smith that they went on an adventure to live with dragons and study their everyday lifestyle.

"So this whole time, you were trapped in Terran?" I asked.

"Eeyup. Your ma and I decided to form the Terran Liberation Army in an attempt to overthrow them gosh darn Zodiac Killers. We really wanted to return home but we couldn't just leave them ponies to suffer while that Zodiac tyrant was still alive. It just didn't sit right with me."

The elder pony scooted closer to me and place a hoof on my shoulder. I heard sniffling coming from my pa.

"Not a single day went by where your ma and I didn't think of you, Big Macintosh and our little Apple Bloom. I don't expect you to forgive us but I just hope that you at least understand why we weren't there for you," said Apple Cider with a shaky voice.

My eyes began to brim with tears. I brushed his hoof off of my shoulder and turned to embrace him tightly. I buried my face into his muscular chest. I relished the warmth of his rough coat on his body.

"Pa… Some nights, I thought I'd never see you and ma again… Please, don't ever leave us. I-I-"

Apple Cider hushed me as he nuzzled me. After years of being away, I wanted nothin' more than to just enjoy the love and care of my parents. A while later, I settled down and I looked up to my father, who gave me a smile. It's been so long I don't recall ever seein' him smile before.

My cheeks began to turn red and I felt the blood swirling around them. I reckon I looked just like any ol' filly cryin' for their parents. The only difference is, I ain't exactly a lil' filly.

"Where is ma?" I asked.

"She's currently in the city as we speak. Don't worry, she's safe."

"You think someday, you and ma will ever come back to Sweet Apple Acre?"

"I hope so… I wish to see my son and my lil' Apple Bloom. I'm sure they've grown up quite a bit."

I chuckled, "Big Machintosh is even bigger than you now and Apple Bloom's in school, tryin' to get her cutie mark along with her friends. Oh the look on their faces when they find out you and ma are okay!"

Apple Cider shrugged, "That's if we make it out alive tomorrow… We haven't been hittin' the Zodiac Killers this hard in years. It's usually just random firefights in the markets."

"That's just stinkin' thinkin' right there. I know you and ma'll come home one day. I just do."

There was a moment where we just sat there and stared at the night sky, silently enjoying each other's company. There was just so much I wanted to catch up on with him but I didn't know where to start.

"You best get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us and I don't wanna put my daughter into anymore danger than she's already getting into," said Apple Cider.

I nodded my head, "Alright, g'night then."

Before I turned back into the house to join the others to sleep, I gave my father a soft kiss to the cheek.

"And pa… I forgive you and ma. Promise me that you'll come home as soon as this is all over?"

The elder pony nodded his head, "Eeyup."

We then went our separate ways. I quietly trotted inside the house and closed the door gently. Everypony was spread out all over the floor, sleeping as though they were unaware to the fact that tomorrow might be their last day alive.

I took off my hat and leaned my back against the wall. I smiled and closed my eyes. At least I knew my parents were still alive and well and I had to thank Princess Celestia and Princess Luna for the opportunity to at least see my father one last time before Operation Stranglehold.


	24. Operation: Stranglehold

Stranglehold

Chp. XXIV

"_Operation Stranglehold" _

_September 17__th__- 8:30 A.M. _

_Officer Ranger _

_Mane 6/MPD _

_Marenjab Desert, Terran _

I woke up from my sleep, feeling lighter than usual. My eyes were wide awake and felt like I could run all the way back to Manehattan right now. I got up from the creaky wooden floor and saw that the others began to groggily wake up from their slumber.

I began to stretch my limbs and heard the sounds of my joints cracking. Rainbow Dash was the only one still sleeping while the other mares were up, preparing their equipment for Operation Stranglehold.

"Listen up because this is gonna be the last time I'll be able to remind you of your mission objectives. Pinkie Pie and Applejack will cause a diversion in the market. Get your party cannon ready," said Patriot.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Rarity, I'm assuming you have the disguises ready?"

"Yes sir I do!"

I looked over to Rainbow Dash, who was still sleeping soundly. I nudged her awake.

"Wake up, you're gonna miss out on this," I said.

Rainbow Dash grumbled and scratched her head.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Said the cyan pegasus.

Patriot smiled, "Glad for you to join us, Rainbow Dash. Just a friendly reminder that you, Twilight, Rarity and Ranger will infiltrate Fort Nova and rescue those hostages. The local insurgents are ready to back us up in case one of us slips up."

"And our escape?" I asked.

"I already have that prepared so I'll actually be joining Pinkie Pie and Applejack by disguising myself as a local while I patrol the city. I'll keep our exit clear from any Zodiac Killers. If nopony has any further questions, gear up because Operation Stranglehold will commence in ten minutes," replied Patriot.

Everypony continued to prepare their equipment. Applejack and Pinkie Pie inspected the party cannon, Rarity put makeup on Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash to make it look as though they were injured slaves, Patriot put on a white robe and wrapped a black rag around his head to form a turban.

I also wore a white robe but I had a blue turban on my head. I also kept my sunglasses on. It was as though they acted as a reminder of who I really am behind this disguise and it also provided comfort to me.

We dressed Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash in brown hooded robes. As we made our finishing touches to the makeup, Patriot handed us each a watch.

"Synchronize your watches," said Patriot. "That way, nopony will miss the signal to escape."

We all tuned our watches to 9:00 A.M.

"Pinkie Pie and Applejack, are you ready?" Patriot asked.

They nodded their heads.

"Good, we'll be the first ones in Terran. As for the rest of you, wait until the watch hits 9:30, then you come in and save those ponies."

They then gathered their equipment and went towards the door. Applejack and Rarity hugged their friends one last time and bidded each other good luck.

"Good luck. May Celestia be with you," I bidded.

The three ponies then left the house and I found myself standing there. I leaned my back against the wall and sighed. I never expected to find myself traveling this far for a ponynapping case. The idea of being in Terran never slipped inside my head before and I never really found a cause to be here until now.

Fluttershy needed our help and we needed as many leads as possible. There was a thought that bothered me since we left Foal Chi Minh City- What if Fluttershy wasn't in Terran?

"Is everything okay, Ranger?" Asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I've been thinking… What if Fluttershy isn't here? I mean, we don't even know if White Lotus could be telling the truth," I said.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough and we've gone too far to back down now. All we can do is just hope that she's there," said Twilight.

"I don't like leaving things up to chance. I prefer to know for sure what I'm getting into."

Rarity shrugged, "We don't really have much of a choice now, officer. We're here and the others seem certain that Fluttershy is here."

I sighed, "I guess… I don't know, I just have a feeling that something bad's gonna happen. I guess I'm just nervous…"

Twilight Sparkle placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Hey, we're all nervous," said Twilight Sparkle.

Rainbow Dash smugly gestured to herself.

"Not me."

Twilight Sparkle casted her a look of annoyance and shook her head.

"Well, most of us are."

I gave her a small smile, "Thanks. Glad to know I'm not the only one."

We sat down and chatted until it was 9:15 on our watches. We left the abandoned house with our disguises on. The mares and I traveled north for miles until we arrived in the city of Terran. The entrance was clear but I was on the lookout in case a Zodiac Killer tried to ambush us.

We arrived in Terran. The city was littered with dilapidated buildings similar to our desert safehouse. The buildings were built in a small square like shape and were either gray or yellow in color like the sand on the ground. As we walked, we saw many vendors selling fruits and jewelry at their carts.

However, we couldn't find anypony who was a Zodiac Killer. In fact, I didn't even know what they looked like. As I escorted the mares to Fort Nova, I heard some sort of music. It sounded like polka. I followed the sound and saw that it was none other than Pinkie Pie and Applejack on some sort of parade-like contraption, handing out punch and apple pastries.

Around them were a bunch of ponies in white robes and black turbans. Many of them seemed drowsy as they stumbled over their own hooves and were slurring as they talked. Looked like everything was going according to plan…

From the market, I looked towards the center of the city and saw a large castle like establishment. I assumed it was Fort Nova. I guided the mares there and left the market. We arrived outside the fort and saw four stallions outside the fort's entrance. They were also wearing a white robe but had a blue turban like mines.

"Alright, this is it… Follow my every move and command and we'll be done with this." I said.

When I approached the front entrance of the fort, I was greeted by the guards.

"More for the boss?" Asked one of the guards.

"Yes, my friend. I got three mares from Canterlot," I answered.

"Good, bring them in. I'm sure they'll be worth your trouble."

I chuckled, "Oh I know they will…"

I lead the mares into the fort. The interior of the fort reminded me of Stalliongrad, only much smaller. Four watch towers stood firmly in the ground on each corner of the fort. A large statue of an Equestrian soldier posing upright found its place in the center of the fort, possibly to promote loyalty to Equestria and morale for the soldiers who once stayed here. Zodiac Killers were patrolling the area, making any attempt of escape practically impossible.

I felt the other Zodiac Killers eyeing me down as I lead the mares to where they had to go. The atmosphere felt awkward, as though they knew I didn't belong inside. I stopped to look around. So far, no sign of any pony trafficking.

"You look lost."

I quickly turned around and saw another pony who was dressed up just like me.

"Yes, I'm new here and I just captured three more mares from Canterlot. Could you tell me what to do with these three?" I asked.

The pony laughed.

"Do whatever you want to them. As long as you can clean them up before they meet with the boss, I could care less."

I shook my head, "No, you're not understanding my question. I just want to drop them off in, per say, a dungeon of some sort."

"Alright, I get you, newbie. You can drop them off in the underground dungeon near that statue."

"Alright, thanks." I said, walking off.

"No problem," said the pony. "By the way, you have a funny accent… You from Equestria?"

I temporarily froze. My heart began to beat faster as I tried to come up with a false story to tell him.

"No. I'm a nomad. I have no real home…" I said.

The pony seemed satisfied with my answer as he nodded and left me to take care of business. I got to the statue and began to feel the ground. I found a hollow spot with a handle. I opened the handle and found a flight of stairs that lead underground.

"Alright, down we go." I told the mares.

They walked down first and I followed them. It was poorly lit but I was still able to somewhat see where I was going. When we arrived at the bottom of the stairs, there were two guards standing outside the dungeon doors.

"What do you have here?" Asked one of the guards.

"I'm here with three fine mares from Canterlot. I can assure you, they will be quite worth the price for their capture," I said.

"Alright, in you go."

We were granted access to enter through the door. The minute we trotted in, I was sick to my stomach. Mares and young fillies chained up and huddled into cramped dungeon cells. I'd say, there were at least two hundred ponies in those cells. Young colts wearing the Zodiac Killers uniform as they stood guard of the cells. Those colts looked no older than the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Fluttershy had to be somewhere in this dungeon. However, there was another door at the end of the hallway. I assumed it was more dungeon cells. We began to trot to the door and were granted access without any questions asked. With the amount of security I had to go through just to get here, I was positive they just assumed I was trustworthy enough to be granted access.

I opened the door and just as I predicted, it was another set of dungeon cells filled with captured ponies. This dungeon had more cells and was flooded with more ponies than the previous room. This dungeon was guarded by three stallions that were about as large as I was. I went to the door at the end of the hallway to see if there were anymore dungeons but I was blocked by a guard.

"Sorry, only the boss can enter. We'll take care of those mares for you."

Now knowing that this was possibly the last of the dungeons, I had no real place to go. However, I wanted to know what was beyond that door. Was Zodiac himself in there right now? Whatever it was, I had to know but I had to take care of those guards.

I tapped the robed mares three times to signal our planned attack.

"No thanks, I got this under control!" I said.

Just then, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Rainbow Dash took off their robes and threw it at the guards' faces, temporarily blinding them. Rainbow Dash flew forward with her two front hooves out and slammed into the stallion that was near the door we entered from.

Rarity flipped into the air and delivered a kick that slammed into another guard's jaw. Twilight Sparkle shot a guard with her magic and I grabbed the guard who blocked our way by the neck. I pinned him against the wall as he struggled to breathe. His violent thrashes weakened and before I knew it, he went unconscious.

I checked my watch and it read 11:23 A.M.

"Horse apples! We're running low on time! I want you three to take out the remaining guards, open those cell doors and wait for further instructions. If you see I don't return by 11:30, get the hay outta here. Patriot will signal our escape real soon." I said.

"Where are you going?" Asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm going to see what's behind these doors. You never know if there's anymore ponies that are in need of a rescue," I said. "Go, now!"

Without any further discussion with the mares, I bucked the door open. I found two unicorns standing at the corner of the flight of stairs in front of me. They immediately charged at me. I bucked the both of them in the face. However, one of them got back up and tackled me into the wall.

"Get off!" I yelled as I was pinned against the wall.

I saw his horn glow red. My eyes widened. I quickly moved my head to the right side and he blew a hole in the brick wall with his magic. The beam barely skimmed the hairs on my neck as I felt the tips slightly burn.

I placed my two hooves together and with my upper body strength, I pushed the unicorn off. I then punched him in the face twice. He was knocked down to the ground and the next thing I knew, my neck was getting crushed.

His partner managed to sneak up from behind and strangled me. I felt my vision blurring due to the lack of oxygen. I struggled against his grip to slightly free it. When I was able to get a free hoof, I capitalized on it and performed a shoulder throw. His body slammed onto the ground with a loud thud. I made sure he stayed on the ground by delivering a chop to his neck, effectively ending his struggle.

I gasped for breath. After taking a short break, I continued up the flight of stairs. When I was at the top, I opened the door and was immediately bucked in the stomach. I felt the wind kicked out of me as I was rolling down the stairs. There, five unicorn guards ran out and immediately tried to surround me.

I got back up and immediately placed my back against the wall. Three unicorns and two pegasi. I got into my Parajitsu stance, readying myself for the attack.

_Dodge beam from the unicorn far left. Wild lunge from Pegasus closest to me. Trap him with Parajitsu body lock and perform pony shield. Push trapped Pegasus into the unicorn, stopping their magical nuisance. Counter swift haymaker from second Pegasus with a hoof lock. Shatter jaw with my own punch. One by one, take out remaining guards with a forward barrage of hoof locks and throws. Conclusion: Five ponies with broken limbs. Chances of success: Very high. _

Just as I predicted, the unicorn on the far left quickly shot a beam of magic at me, which I dodged to the right. The Pegasus that was closest to me tried to lunge but I immediately got behind him and trapped his wings with one hoof and wrapped my other hoof around his neck.

The Pegasus was struggling and gasping for breath as I brought him closer to his reluctant comrades. They didn't know what to do! Out of nowhere, I pushed the Pegasus into the unicorn, which made them go crashing down the floor. The second Pegasus tried to attack me with a haymaker but I grabbed it and twisted his hoof, causing him to scream in pain. I threw one punch to his jaw and immediately dropped him to the floor.

As the other four ponies got up, I quickly rushed to the downed Pegasus and grabbed his hoof. I then threw him to the ground, head first, and the impact knocked him unconscious. Afterwards, I quickly went behind the closest unicorn and kicked his hind leg. He dropped down and I felt his hind leg crack as I twisted him like a pretzel.

The other two unicorns tried to attack me but I dodged to the side. I then grabbed one of them by the hoof and performed a hoof lock, effectively breaking it. For the last unicorn, I lunged forward and punched him in the face. While he was stunned, I grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall.

I was panting for breath as I went back up the stairs, leaving the other guards to groan in pain as they laid on the floor, defeated. I entered the door and saw a yellow Pegasus with a sack over her head from inside a cell. She was huddled into the corner by herself, chained up like a slave. She was whimpering to herself as her body trembled with fear.

I looked around to see if there was anything to open the door. So far, nothing. Frustrated, I went back down the stairs and grabbed one of the unicorns by the throat.

"Listen here, scumbag! If you value your life, do as I say!" I threatened.

I loosened my grip on his neck to allow him to respond to me.

"Y-yes… Please, don't hurt me! Please… Don't…" the guard whimpered.

I dragged him upstairs and brought him to the cell door.

"Shoot the door open. If that Pegasus inside gets hurt, so help me I'll see to it that you and your comrades will join each other in the afterlife." I said.

The guard trembled as he carefully aimed the horn at the lock on the cell door. With a careful shot, he opened the door.

"Thank you for your service…" I said. "Now, open those chains."

Like the door, he carefully aimed as I had my hooves on his neck in case he tried to pull a fast one on me. After he shot off the chains on the Pegasus, I knocked him out with a chop to the neck. His body crumpled to the ground like paper.

I looked over at the Pegasus. I slowly took the sack off her head. In front of me was none other than Fluttershy herself! Her eyes were red from crying and she suffered from bruises and cuts all over her face and body. Her body was so thin that I was able to see her ribcage.

I felt as though somepony took a sword and drove it into my heart. The sight of all these ponies made me sick.

"P-p-please… Don't hurt me… I- I'll do a-anything…" whimpered Fluttershy, as she closed her eyes, turned her head away from me and began to back up to the corner.

"Fluttershy, it's me, Ranger! We're here to rescue you, not to hurt you."

I immediately took off my disguise. I gently placed a hoof on her to comfort the trembling pony.

"Please, you have to trust me. Just open your eyes and look. I promise, you're safe for now."

Fluttershy reluctantly opened her eyes and saw that it was me. She began to tear up as she threw herself onto me. She buried her face into my chest as she sobbed. I stroked her mane as I held her.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. We'll get you out of this place but I need you to stay strong and follow me. Can you walk or fly?" I asked.

She sniffled.

"I- I think I could walk…" said Fluttershy.

The timid mare tried to walk but she fell to the floor. Her left hind leg was fractured. I helped her up to escort her out of the cell. The next thing I knew, I was hit in the face and I dropped to the ground. I saw stars as I began to lose consciousness.

I woke up sometime later and saw that I was chained up. Fluttershy was also chained up and was unconscious. I saw her still breathing so I was relieved. In front of me was that gosh darn Ponyville Inn assassin. He laughed manically.

"I've been waiting for this moment, officer Ranger! Finally, I have you all to myself again! This time, you won't be so lucky."

The assassin put on his iron claws.

"I thought I took care of you in the White Lotus Academy!" I said.

"Oh no, officer… I managed to escape! You might've gotten lucky twice, but the third time's the charm."

For some reason, he took off one of his iron claws and took out a key to free me from my chains.

"I'll let you have a fighting chance. I like it when they struggle before I kill them!"

"Alright, psycho. I have one last request before we settle this for good."

"What is it?"

"I want to know your name. You were the only pony, other than Patriot, to have been able to come close to killing me."

"It's Nightwing."

Nightwing then put on his other iron claw. I then took off my sunglasses and left it on the floor, showing my icy blue eyes as I stared him down. Nightwing smirked and nodded his head.

Immediately, he lunged forward. However, it wasn't aimed for me. It was aimed for-

"HORSE APPLES!" I yelled.

I immediately launched myself to the right in order to intercept him as he aimed for Fluttershy. I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder as his claw impaled it. Blood spilt everywhere as I cried out in pain. I quickly punched him in the face, sending him flying back. The claw withdrew from my shoulder, which I began to crumble to the ground.

This isn't good… He'll use Fluttershy as a distraction… If I don't take him out quick, we'll both be dead! I thought.

Nightwing tried to capitalize on my wound by trying to attack Fluttershy again but I managed to buck him in the face.

"You really are a one trick pony, aren't you?" I taunted.

I began to wince and pant as my vision blurred. I was losing blood rather quickly and I felt my body becoming sluggish. Nightwing managed to recover from that kick and he began slashing wildly at me. I was able to dodge his claws but one of his slashes hit me in the left eye. I was then kicked in the stomach.

My body slammed into the wall near Fluttershy. Although the situation was turning for the worse, at least I'm still in a good position. I would've lured him away from Fluttershy to fight but with my injuries, I don't think I'd be able to save her from an attack like that again due limited mobility. Also, my vision was severely hampered because I was only able to see through one eye.

I stood my ground near Fluttershy. With blood running down my right shoulder, I couldn't really put much weight on it. Nightwing tried to do the finishing blow but I ducked at the last minute and his claws were stuck in the wall. I then used this opportunity to tackle him to the ground.

When I tackled him, his body dropped to the ground but his claws were detached. He knocked me off of him but I mustered all my strength to get up and strangle him with a rear naked choke. I got the choke and pulled him away from the claws, as I saw him trying to reach over to them.

I tightened up the choke and Nightwing struggled against it, violently thrashing his body as he tried to throw me off. I relented and soon enough, his thrashing weakened. His body then went limp but I continued to hold onto the choke. A minute after he went limp, I finally released him.

I checked his eyes and saw that it was rolled back and he had no pulse. I slumped to the floor.

"That's one less assassin to deal with in the future…" I said.

From the distance, I heard fireworks.

"Aww rats, I better hurry…"

I began to crawl towards Fluttershy. I got Nightwing's key and slowly made my way to her. I left a trail of blood on the ground as I did so. I nudged her awake. She woke up and was immediately frightened.

"Oh my goodness, Ranger! Your shoulder and eye…"

I smiled weakly, "Don't worry about it. I'll live…"

I opened her chains and helped her up. The both of us limped out of the cell and down the stairs. We then went through the door and saw Twilight and the rest of the mares all waiting for us.

"Ranger! Fluttershy!" Yelled Twilight.

Rainbow Dash rushed towards to help me and Rarity ran over to help Fluttershy.

"Did you get all the prisoners?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got them all. We gotta get you guys back to Equestria, ASAP!" Said Twilight.

We immediately left the dungeons and made our way up the flight of stairs. I heard a lot of shouting and explosions from above. I tried to go first to see if the coast was clear but Twilight Sparkle cut me off.

"Don't. Your eye's damaged. I'll look for you."

I waited as Twilight observed what was going on in the fort.

"There seems to be a lot of fighting. Possibly between the TLA and the Zodiac Killers." Said Twilight. "We'll all make a break for it on my mark."

I waited anxiously as Twilight was readying herself for the signal.

"Alright, NOW!"

Everypony immediately rushed out through the door and followed Twilight outside. She began to fire back at the Zodiac Killers with her own magic. Rarity carried Fluttershy on her back while Rainbow Dash carried me.

The mares and fillies mustered all their strength to try and run out of the war zone. The soldiers of the TLA began to storm Fort Nova. Their unicorns lined up and began to open fire on the Zodiac Killers.

"Just get out of here! Don't worry about the Zodiac Killers, we'll cover you!" Said a TLA soldier as he shot beams of magic at the enemies.

Twilight Sparkle continued to lead the mass of ponynapped victims out of Fort Nova and through a sand trail towards the Terran markets. As we ran, I saw from the skies that an army of pegasi began to unleash a kamikaze attack as though they were drops of rain.

We dodged the pegasi but many of the ponynapped mares were hit by the air strike. Lucky for us, more TLA insurgents arrived to help us as we entered the market. The mares that were hit were aided by the local insurgents and managed to regroup with the party.

The markets were flooded with fighting from both the TLA and the Zodiac Killers. Rays of magic of many different hues were flying back and forth as ponies hid behind buildings, tables, carts and whatever else that were nearby, all the while returning fire. I didn't need two eyes to see the destruction of this battle.

Screams of horror and agony filled the city as everything was being destroyed by explosions and magical beams. Many soldiers were also engaging in hoof to hoof combat. Among them were Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Patriot. Patriot was on the ground, holding his hip.

Medics came by and quickly patched up my wounds with fresh bandages. I also received an eye patch for my damaged left eye. Due to that, I was able to somewhat move and didn't need Rainbow Dash to literally carry me anymore.

"We have to leave! Let's go!" I said.

Pinkie Pie and Applejack began to leave with the rest of the party. Patriot, however, stood his ground and continued to fight alongside the TLA insurgents.

"Ranger, make sure those ponies get to Equestria in one piece."

My eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute. What about you?"

"I have a score to settle with Zodiac."

"Oh no you aren't! That's not part of the mission!"

"Circumstances have changed, Ranger. I'm classified as deceased in the Equestrian records. I can stay and fight and there's no law that can stop me from doing so."

"We're in this together, Patriot! Now, come on!"

"Officer Ranger! You get your flank on those chariots and you make sure those ponies make it back! That's an order now get to it!"

I wasn't going to leave him behind to die. I lost my mentor once, and I certainly didn't want to lose him again. I tried to grab a hold of him so I could carry the stubborn pony with me but he pushed me away. I managed to grab a hold of his signature bandana before the TLA soldiers dragged me away from the scene.

I watched as my mentor engaged in Parajitsu against the Zodiac Killers. I held onto the bandana while I caught up with the rest of the escape party. Zodiac Killers were charging at us, attempting to engage in hoof to hoof combat with me and the TLA escorts.

I dodged their tackle attempt and I chopped my perpetrator straight in the face. The TLA escorts were busy wrestling with the enemies. I decided to help out by attacking the Zodiac Killers as they rolled around on the ground with the TLA soldiers.

"Run straight ahead and you'll meet up with the rest of the escape team! Don't worry about us, just go!" Said one of the TLA soldiers.

I nodded my head and began to limp towards the exit. Buildings were collapsing around me and rays of magic barely missed me as I made my exit out of Terran. I saw hundreds of chariots waiting to be pulled by buffalos. Everypony was waiting for me. I climbed onto a random chariot that had enough space for me.

"Go! Let's get the hay outta here!" I yelled.

Hundreds of chariots began to take off almost simultaneously. The powerful buffalos pulled our chariots, filled with at least ten ponies each, as though it were nothing. As we entered the Marenjab desert, we could still see and hear the fighting in Terran.

Everypony cheered as we made our successful escape. Everypony hugged each other as we set off to Equestria. I watched back as I knew my mentor was still in that forsaken city. Just as everypony was celebrating, I heard something that sounded like a whistle.

"Incoming!"

I looked to the sky and saw swarms of pegasi attempting to perform a kamikaze strike. From a far distance, I also saw what seemed like hundreds of chariots as well. They were catching up to our chariots and the next thing I knew, some of our chariots were being attacked from both air and behind.

"Aww jeez… Faster! We have to keep moving! Don't stop or we're all dead!" I yelled.

The ride was getting very bumpy and my heart began pounding violently in my chest. We were so close but yet not close enough to consider ourselves safe. Our chariots began to crash and flip over as the buffalo got desperate and wild.

"Hold! Hold! Keep it steady!" I yelled.

"The Equestrian border is just up ahead!" Said my buffalo driver.

I saw at least a dozen of our chariots crashing and/or being hit by the Zodiac Killers.

"There it is! The Equestrian border! We can make it!" Said the buffalo driver.

"Look out!"

I turned around and the next thing I saw was a bunch of pegasi and beams of magic coming down at our chariots like rain. I saw three of our chariots make it through the Equestrian border and then our cart was hit. I flew out of the chariot and tumbled onto the ground violently.

My vision blacked out and the only thing I heard before losing complete consciousness was a faint voice shouting.

"RANGER!"


	25. Open Fire!

Stranglehold

Chp. XXV

"_Operation Stranglehold" _

_September 17__th__- 2:03 P.M. _

_Officer Ranger _

_Mane 6/MPD _

_Marenjab Desert, Terran/Equestrian Border _

My ears rung as I began to wake up. I heard distorted sounds of shouting and explosions. My vision in my right eye was blurry as I saw beams of magic flying left and right and ponies engaging in empty hoof combat.

"Hang on officer Ranger, I got you! Our chariots are destroyed so we'll have to hoof it back to Equestria."

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged by Applejack. Everything was still blurry and distorted as we dodged beams of magic. A rogue beam of magic exploded next to Applejack and I and we found ourselves flying away from each other.

I was on the ground, groaning in pain. The farmer pony got back up slowly and helped me up.

"Sorry 'bout that. Come on, stay with me!"

We continued to slowly trot until we finally reached the Equestrian border, where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna themselves participated in the fire fight. Captain Shining Armor and his battalion continued to open fire at the Zodiac Killers near the border.

"Let's go, everypony! We got wounded! We need more medics down here!" Yelled an Equestrian soldier.

The Equestrian soldiers and medics helped escorted the ponies across the border. Princess Cadance was there, attending to the wounded. I was immediately taken to get treated as I was considered to be in critical condition by the medics. The fighting continued until I heard Princess Celestia shout-

"Cease fire! Everypony cease fire now!"

I then saw Pinkie Pie with a bandage on her head come up to me.

"Officer Ranger! They got her!" Said Pinkie Pie, frantically.

"Got who?" I asked.

"Twilight! They got her!"

"What?!"

I immediately got up from the ground and ignored the medics who were treating me. I limped towards the border to see for myself. I gasped. There was Twilight Sparkle, held at horn point by a lone Zodiac Killer from behind in front of hundreds of Equestrian troops.

"Let her go!" Yelled Captain Shining Armor.

"Shoot me, Equestrian pigs! Shoot me and this cockroach will go with me!" Yelled the Zodiac Killer.

Twilight Sparkle began to tear up. I can tell she was terrified by this situation and I didn't blame her. All my years as a police officer, I had to admit that a hostage situation had to be the worst thing to deal with.

"I'm warning you! Let her go and I'll let you off alive," said Captain Shining Armor.

"I don't care! Go ahead and open fire! As long as I take this pig with me, I don't care what happens!" Argued the Zodiac Killer.

Captain Shining Armor looked towards both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They nodded their heads.

"Last chance! Let. Her. Go." Said Captain Shining Armor, as he charged his horn with a blue beam of magic.

"I dare you! You got guts to shoot me! I die and this Equestrian trash dies with me!" Yelled the Zodiac Killer.

"Shining Armor…"

"Twiley, do you trust me?"

Twilight Sparkle began to cry. I gritted my teeth at her captor. If only I were a unicorn, I'd take my shot right now.

"Twiley, don't cry and stay still. I promise, I won't hurt you! I'm just asking for you to trust me."

"Shoot already, you idiot! Go on!" Said the Zodiac Killer, as he charged his horn.

Just then, Captain Shining Armor, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna opened fire from their horns. Both the princesses created a force field that can deflect magic and the captain's shot bounced off the force field, hitting Twilight Sparkle's captor from the back.

Twilight Sparkle then broke free from his grip and as he landed on his hooves, I saw Pinkie Pie approach him.

"This one's on me! Hasta la vista, baby!" Said Pinkie Pie as she took out a big blue cannon out of thin air and opened fire. The Zodiac Killer was launched so far away that a star flashed in the sky from where he was last seen.

Twilight Sparkle was then taken to Princess Cadance to receive treatment. I looked over and saw the rest of the Mane Six getting bandages wrapped around them as the hugged each other and cried tears of joy that they all made it out alive.

I gave one last look out to the Marenjab desert before I went back to receive full treatment for my wounds.

"Good job, my little ponies! I knew you could do it! We'll take care of the rest and send these ponies back to their respectful homes. Equestria is in your debt once again," said Princess Celestia.

"Indeed, your highness… Indeed." I said, as I held onto the grey bandana that was once worn by the greatest detective in all of Equestria. My mentor, Patriot.


	26. Epilogue

Stranglehold

Epilogue

_January 13__th__- 8:12 A.M. _

_Ranger_

_MPD (Retired) _

_Maverick Private Investigator Office, Trottingham _

I sat on the office chair at Patriot's desk. It was a quiet morning and the fresh smell of coffee was relaxing. I was looking at pictures while I waited for a customer to either call or come in. One of the pictures I was looking at was a picture of Fluttershy and her friends.

I smiled but not out of happiness but out of sorrow. The poor mare was so traumatized by the events of Operation: Stranglehold and it was all because I failed to perform my job in Ponyville. The only good thing was that I was able to get her back to the safety and comfort of her friends but there were so much unnecessary sacrifices made.

The door opened and the bell rang. I looked up from the pictures and saw a familiar blue stallion with a grey beard and mane enter.

I immediately got up to salute him.

"Chief! Sir, what brings you here?" I asked.

Chief returned my salute.

"I thought I'd just drop by and see how you're doing. How's everything in Trottingham?" Asked Chief.

"Well, it's kinda slow to be honest but things are going great."

"How's the eye?"

"It's… Alright. The doctors aren't able to fix it so I'll just have to deal with it."

"And how are the mares in Ponyville?"

I shrugged, "I- I don't know…"

"You haven't visited them?"

"Not since Operation: Stranglehold. I… Don't want to. It was all my fault."

"No it's not-"

"Chief! I was assigned to protect Fluttershy and what happened? She was ponynapped and she's probably traumatized for life because of that!"

He looked at a picture of Patriot and I, smiling at the camera after I passed Cadet school for the MPD.

"You miss him, don't you?" Asked Chief.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"He decided to stay in Terran… The TLA were clearly outnumbered and it was suicide to stay there."

"He did it for you."

"I know, but we were in on this together! Operation: Stranglehold was supposed to be about rescuing the ponynapped mares and fillies, not to fight Zodiac and his men!"

I shook my head and turned away from Chief.

"For all I know, he's probably in the afterlife now…"

I heard hoofsteps approaching my desk and a loud slam. I turned around and saw a folder on my desk.

"I got a job for you, Ranger," said Chief.

"I'm listening…" I said.

"A mysterious informant handed this to me two days ago. They didn't mention much and were very hasty but they told me to give this to you personally."

I then saw Chief grinning before he turned around to leave the office.

"I'm sure you'll find valuable information for this particular job. Information that'll blow your mind. Good day, Ranger."

Chief then left through the door of my office, leaving me alone with the folder. I opened the folder and inside it was a white piece of paper with lyrics to "Equestria Girls."

"_Equestria girls, we're kinda magical. Boots on hooves, bikinis on top." _

It was a secret code! I quickly decoded it and when I received the actual message, my jaw dropped.

"Search for me, at last, I'm still alive. Terran Liberation Army."

I quickly closed the shop and tied the grey bandana onto my forehead.

"Hang in there! I'm coming for you!" I said as I trotted off to search for the informant.


End file.
